Infinite Stratos : The Dark Sky
by Fateion
Summary: There is 467 core but from where it began, 001 to 467 or 000 to 467. What if Ichika IS core is the 000 and not 001, what if his kidnapping turn different, what will happen? Warning: Dark Ichika.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaminer: I do not own Infinite Stratos.

A/N : Thanks for the review

-**IS**- Place

**(Flashback)**Time Skip/flashback

"_Hm…. It`s rare to have a visitor_" Non human talk

* * *

><p>Infinite Stratos : The Dark Sky<p>

Chapter 1 : When it Began

Tabane Shinonono.

The self-proclaim genius and idol.

Although many regards her as a mad scientist with few screws loose in her head. Also one of the world most scariest people if you ever get on her bad side. However, there are no doubts that she is a genius if you ignore her quirks. With a beautiful face and a figure to kill for, not to mention her energetic and happy personality many think her as the perfect woman. However, even with that Tabane still a normal woman that has her own problem.

With all the intelligent, that she has. Tabane see the world from a different point of view than normal people does. This very reason is the one that make her different than other, making her alone in this world. Solitude, that's the price of her intelligent.

In her eyes, other human are insignificant. So insignificant that she doesn't bother to identify each other human. The only exception to this is her little sister, Houki Shinonono. Only Houki that she recognizes in this world, other doesn't matter.

Tabane always think this won't change, until she met Orimura siblings Chifuyu and Ichika Orimura, particularly Chifuyu. They met in the elementary school, this chance of meeting greatly changed Tabane world. Just by looking at Chifuyu, Tabane knew that she is the same as her. Chifuyu too see the world differently and she knew the feeling of solitude. Moreover, just like Tabane the only one that Chifuyu recognize is her little brother, Ichika.

The two are so alike that they attract each other. With Chifuyu power and Tabane intelligent, nothing can stop them. As they spend time with each other, they grew closer. Chifuyu become softer, like a katana that find its sheath and Tabane become happier because she now has someone with the same level as she.

Their little brother and sister too becomes a great friend with each other. Although, Tabane knew that Houki has a crush with Ichika. However, Tabane paid Ichika no mind because to her, Ichika only Houki friend and Chifuyu little brother making him just slightly above normal human. Although, there is a certain event change Tabane view to Ichika.

It was a week after Tabane completed the IS or Infinite Stratos Project. At that time, others scientist scoffs and paid no attention to her invention. The reasons why others scientist acted like that because of their pride and jealousy. No matter how smart or genius Tabane really is, the fact that she is a woman and younger than them wound their pride.

In the end they laughed at Tabane. Even if Tabane knew the reason they acted like that, it doesn't changed that it hurt her.

Feeling depressed she gone to Shinonono Shrine, to cool herself. Tabane doesn't want anyone especially Chifuyu and Houki to see her in that state. Hiding behind the Shrine she cry alone or at least that she though, until someone found her and that person is Ichika.

**(Flashback)**

**-Shinonono shrine-**

Tabane is crying because the meeting that she had before. She still remembers the sneer and laugh. How they look down at her invention, IS. Then without she realize she arrived at Shinonono shrine. Even so, she couldn't let anyone to see her like this. With that she hide herself behind the shrine.

"Eh. Tabane-san, what are you doing here?" Tabane instantly froze, someone see her, immediately she erase the tears in her face and look at the voice.

Ichika is standing there, "Ichika, what are you doing here?" Tabane asked him back, she doesn't think that from all the people Ichika is the one that found her.

Suddenly Ichika frowning at her, and walk until he in front of her who is sitting in the ground.

"Are you crying Tabane-san?" his voice full of worries.

Tabane just smile at Ichika but inside she frowning, "Hahaha, that's funny Ichika why sh…"

Ichika then hugged her before she can finish her word, she tensed at the sudden contact with Ichika.

"It's all right" Ichika told her softly in her ear as he rub her back.

Immediately Tabane broken down, she cried and hugged Ichika back. They stayed like that for another ten minutes before Tabane composed herself and let him go.

"Thank you Ichika" Her usual cheerful voice cannot be heard, instead a new one that she never let anyone heard, not even Chifuyu and Houki. Ichika is the first one that heard it.

Ichika is shocked how different Tabane sounded than she usually. Tabane right now sound more mature and sexy(not he know it) making him blushed red.

Tabane then smile to him, not the mischievous smile like usual but a true, beautiful smile making Ichika blushing red more than before.

Thiking back at first Ichika just come to Shinonono Shrine to play with Houki but she is out for errands. Because of this Ichika decided to wandered around Shinonono Shrine and when he wandered to the back if the shrine, he seen Tabane with her Alice in wonderland clothes sulking.

Then Ichika realized that Tabane is crying. Chifuyu always told him don't leave a crying girl alone. So acted by that Ichika hugged Tabane the way Chifuyu do when he is crying and that lead him to this situation.

Ichika tried to keep his blush but failed miserably because Tabane alice in wonderland clothes and mechanical bunny ear making she look pretty and cute. Furthermore, with that kind of smile only increased it tenfold.

Averting his eye Ichika asked, "Ne, Tabane-san why are you crying?"

Tabane just looking at the ground she smiles a bittersweet smile. She pondering to tell him or not. However when she see the look of concern in Ichika eyes she decided to told him.

She start from the reason why she is here and everything that happened. Tabane doesn't sure what make her told this to Ichika. Ichika is still a kid and she sure that he doesn't understand what she told him. After she finished told him, Ichika just stay quiet and she feel like a fool.

"Woah Amazing Tabane-san" Ichika exclaimed, his eye shined with admiration, Tabane doesn't expecting this reaction and that leave her speechless.

"I don't understand some of it, but the IS you are created like a suit that superheroes wear isn't?" Ichika told him paused for a moment before yelled, "That's so cool!"

Tabane cannot help to giggled at that, it's great to have someone appreciate her invention.

"But those old man are sure stubborn to not recognize it" Ichika pouted making him adorable for Tabane.

"Then show them Tabane-san!" Tabane looking at Ichika confusedly are Ichika advised her to make real live demonstration. That will be a difficult thing to do.

"I watch this anime in TV, about heroes that everyone thinks a monster, and then hordes of true monster attack everyone. The heroes then save them by destroying the monster, finally people recognize him as heroes" Ichika told Tabane excitedly.

Hearing this suddenly Tabane got a very ridiculous idea but if it work. She let herself smile and hugging Ichika, making him fall to the ground.

"Thank you Ikkun" Tabane said as she kissed him in forehead making Ichika blushed, "You gave me a great idea"

"Ah.. yo..your we..welcome" Ichika shuttered because the kiss and the hug, not realizing the sudden changed name that Tabane call him. No one ever hug him beside Chifuyu, so this is his first experience he is hugged by the opposite gender. Also for the first time she realized Tabane as a woman than Houki older sister.

"You smell nice Tabane-san" Ichika suddenly told her out of nowhere, immediately Tabane let him go and fall to the ground, her face a little bit red.

For her part, Tabane is confused, why she acted like this because she opened her heart to Ichika? Her heart rate increase and her face heating, furthermore there is something like butterfly feeling in her stomach.

"Ne, are you all right Tabane-san?" Ichika asked her, shocking Tabane as their face just an inch from each other.

"Hahaha, Off course Ikkun" Tabane laughed as she tried to composed herself.

"Ikkun?" Ichika looked confused as he realized the name Tabane called him.

"Ikkun for Ichika-kun, do you not like it?" Tabane asked using the dreadful, puppy dog eye to Ichika. Having the first time someone using it to Ichika the effect is too great making Ichika to blubbering mesh. Tabane just laughed on the ground at Ichika, who pouted at her making her laugh more.

"Just like I though" Ichika told Tabane suddenly with a very gentle smile, "You are much prettier when you smiling" Suddenly Tabane feel weak in her leg and her face become hot, she feel like something just pierce her heart.

Ichika then look at his watch before frowned, it's almost the time for his favorite anime show.

"I`m sorry but I must go home Tabane-san" Ichika said and he suddenly kiss Tabane in her cheek, "See you later Tabane-san"

With that he go leaving Tabane in the ground, blushing red as she tried to said something coherent and failed miserably. Slowly she raised her trembling hand to her cheek that Ichika kiss and touched it, a wishful expression is on her face.

**(Flashback End)**

Just remember about it, making her face red.

After that, Ichika has a special place in her heart. There is a time that she think that he will told Chifuyu that he see her crying, but to her delight Ichika doesn't told anyone about what happen. It brings joy to her, for that is the secret between the two of them.

On the side note, she does what Ichika advised her, by hacked the military missile bases and ships all over the world launching 2341 ballistic and cruise missiles towards all major cities in Japan. Then she asked Chifuyu to become the world first IS pilot and neutralized all of the 2341 ballistic and cruise missiles. Tabane doesn't tell Chifuyu that she the one who do it, because Tabane knew that Chifuyu would refuse if she knew that she is the one who responsible for that.

Tabane then got her wish, the world acknowledge her invention, IS. Although there are unforeseen consequence, that is Chifuyu become a wanted person, fortunately her face is hidden, so her identity remain a secret to general public.

They only know her as White Knight, and she is attacked by several major world powers seeking to capture or destroy fended off its attackers destroying 207 next gen fighter aircrafts, disabling 7 aircraft carriers and its naval escorts, in addition 8 weaponized military spy satellites was also destroyed.

She found that funny for Chifuyu to be targeted by everyone, sadly Chifuyu doesn't feel the same. After a 'soft persuasion' from Chifuyu, that involved iron claw and making Tabane a close acquaintance to Chifuyu sword. Tabane begrudgingly helped her to disappear and never seen again.

Although, Chifuyu doesn't said it, Tabane knew that she has suspicion that Tabane is the one behind that all. However, Chifuyu doesn't know that the real one behind it was actually Ichika who make that advice. She is tempted to tell Chifuyu that, but against it because Chifuyu will know, what exactly happened and Tabane want to keep that event a secret between her and Ichika.

After that, another event happens. First, the "Alaska Treaty", which states that IS will never be used for military combat and that existing IS technology must be equally distributed to all nations, to prevent any one nation for dominating the others. Second, because IS can only be operated by women, the power balance between men and women is broken, with women coming to dominate society over men. She not mind about this but when the government declare her as a living national treasure and a VVIP individual that got to her nerve.

Because of that Tabane cannot go anywhere without someone escorting and become the target of terrorist and other government for her knowledge about IS. With that she decided to disappear, sadly her little sister, Houki is the one who most affected by this. Because of Tabane, Houki must move around but Tabane sure that Houki can understand about this. Still this make her somewhat feel relieved because the time that Houki and Ichika spend with each other will be decreased.

Tabane took this chance to get closer to Ichika by secretly visited Ichika. She asked Ichika to not told anyone, and keep it a secret from Houki and Chifuyu. Tabane feel bad for Houki but all fair in war and love.

Time flew and nothing big happened, Chifuyu now become IS representative of Japan and the first Mondo Grosso champion. Currently she is in the second Mondo Grosso trying to defend her title as Brunhilde. That's why now another perfect time to visited Ichika and that's what Tabane do now.

"Ikkun, I come to play!" Tabane announced as she suddenly materialized in Orimura house.

However, she suddenly frowned as she look around. The house is trashed; there are a sign of forced entry and struggle. Immediately she summoned a screen in front of her, pressed a few panel she made the screen showed a video of satellite view in Orimura house, and then she backward the video. What she see make her narrowed her eye, there is two black van outside the house and from it six black suit man come out. Then they proceed going into the house, in a few minutes they go out bringing Ichika who unconscious.

Someone kidnap Ichika and its take no genius why they do that, no doubt because Chifuyu. Immediately she summoned other screen contacting Chifuyu.

* * *

><p><strong>-Sky-<strong>

Chifuyu Orimura is not happy, she is downright angry, pissed and worried.

Just after she finished the semi-final round there is phone call that told her that they hold her brother. They are threating her by using Ichika.

They told her that if she does something that they want, they will guarantee her brother safety if not, well it does not take a genius to think about it.

They said that they would contact her later for her answer. However, they doesn't considered that Chifuyu will searched them by her own. To her the Mondo Grosso and the title of Brunhilde doesn't worth a shit for his brother. It's a good thing that the second Mondo Grosso is held in German, she know that the German wanted her to trained their pilot but she still don't give them an answer, saying that she will give them after Mondo Grosso.

But with Ichika kidnaped, this change everything. She told the German government that her brother is kidnaped and if they can found him, she will train their pilot. It took a while for them to find her brother, but they found him in a record time. Usually it takes hour of searching to find someone, but with motivation that Chifuyu train their pilot and not to mention the killer intent that she released for each passing minutes, well they have a lot motivation.

"Are you sure Ms. Orimura, we can send our soldier to retrieved him so you can continued the Mondo Grosso " One of the stupid officer asked Chifuyu and she not pleased, the officer is now have a nervous breakdown for faced Chifuyu full blast killing intent at point blank. No one dare to say anything else after that, and just say good luck to her.

Immediately, she activated her IS and takes off to Japan and that's why she is currently crossing China sky in high speed.

She has only one target and that is her brother, Ichika, if something happenin to him, there will be bloodbath. She will massacre the kidnappers and everyone that have link to her brother kidnaping.

After all, Chifuyu only reason and purpose in life is for Ichika. Just thinking that she would lose him makes her scarred to no end. He is the only thing she has now, she will do anything for him, even if she should dirty her hand with blood or make the whole world her enemies.

Suddenly she has a call, making her curse for the one who called her at the time like this as she opened the communication link.

"Hello, Chi-chan" Come Tabane face from the communication screen link.

Chifuyu does not expect this, but then she realized something very wrong with Tabane. Although she is smiling her eye is hard and not playful, her tone also send a shiver under her spine. Sometime, Tabane could be scary than her, although that is rare for something to make her like this, she feel sorry for the one that make angered her.

"What do you want Tabane, I busy" Chifuyu told her bluntly, she know that she shouldn't said that when Tabane is angry but Ichika is a lot more important.

"Why don't you seek my help if Ikkun is kidnaped?" This made Chifuyu to be momentary silent, and raised a valid question. Is she so desperate and worried that made her cannot think straight, if she asked Tabane sure it would be a lot faster.

"How do you know that?" Chifuyu asked Tabane, even for Tabane, how she could know about it. Isn't she is hiding right now and have no contact with outside world except with her and Houki?

"I doesn't matter, I have send you a booster use it" Now, Chifuyu feel something has gone terribly wrong she expected Tabane to answered 'Hahaha because I`m a genius'.

Nerveless, Chifuyu thanked Tabane for the booster now she can arrive a lot faster, she can think about it later after she save Ichika.

"Please rescue Ikkun, in mean time I will 'punish' the one who kidnaped Ikkun" With that Tabane cut off the communication, Chifuyu couldn't help to feel sorry but only a little, to be punish by Tabane is something more terrifying, even death still better. In addition, the way she said 'punish', that send a shiver down to her spine.

But she doesn't have time to ponder about this.

'Hang on Ichika!' Chifuyu though activated the booster, making her move in bordering the speed of light.

* * *

><p><strong>-Abandoned Warehouse- <strong>

Slowly Ichika conscious returned, he tried to move his hand but cannot, then he opened his eyes. Looking around it seems that he in an abandoned warehouse. Ichika then remembered a group of black people comes to his house and suddenly they attack him. He tries to put a fight but against them is futile.

"Hey, is he still unconscious?" This make Ichika tense for a moment, his kidnapers still around, fortunately it was his back that facing them so they cannot see his face. Ichika then decide that it will better to keep quiet, making them think that he still out.

"Yeah, the boy still out" Someone replied, this make Ichika relieve, "Still the boy punch is hurt" Ichika let a small smile of stratification.

"Yeah, no doubt he is her brother" Suddenly everything make sense, they kidnaped him because her sister.

"Still he is a fool and weak, if he decide to run than fighting us, things will go a lot harder for us" Ichika froze, that man is right if he run and try find a help things will go a lot different.

"Hahaha, you right. If I was his sister, I will disappoint at him" Ichika cannot help to crestfallen, what will his sister say, she has teach him better than this.

"With this, she will no doubt failed the Mondo Grosso and she could only blame her own brother hahaha" His sister will lose her title because of him, because his weakness and foolishness,

"If I the boy, I will ashamed and will not show my face to his sister" That man is right, Ichika couldn't face her sister if he make her lose her title,

"Yeah, his sister is great but he isn't, are they truly related?" Ichika feel a pang of pain in his heart, truly he is different that her powerful sister.

"Her brother is only a burden to her, I sure she hope that she doesn't has a brother like this or at all" It hurt, to think his sister doesn't want him, she is the only family that he had after his parent abandoned him.

"He shouldn't be her brother at all" Tears now falling down from Ichika eyes, "But if he not her brother we must find another way to threaten her, truly the good thing about is for a threat material. With him we can force her do 'anything'" Ichika now bit his lips hard, drawing blood to keep him from crying loud.

"And she will certainly do 'everything' we say, if she want her little brother safe, Hahaha" The man then continue to laugh, but Ichika blood boil and bit his lips harder drawing more blood, his tear is now falling freely. He cannot let that happened, it would be better if he died than he live but become a burden to her sister.

"Even so, the boss sure a slave driver, to think he order us to kidnap the boy and steal the goods." The man told his partner when they finished laughed.

"Yeah, kidnap the boy is easy but to steal the IS core is a lot harder" Now Ichika perks at this, Tabane told him that there are only 467 cores and all of them is distributed around the world, well not all, a few still with Tabane. However, to steal one is high impossible because the high security that they used.

"I wonder what make this core different?" The man asked his partner, "Beside it's still a core"

"Don't know, but the boss adamant to get it" Shrugged the man, "But still do you think it's okay to just keep it here with the boy?"

"Hah, you are too paranoid, the IS could only operate by woman, there is no way the boy could active it" The man snorted at his partner, "And we are only a hired thug, they paid us to do the job and kept our mouth shut"

"Yeah, you right but still to guard it with only five of us" The man sighing before looking at the unmoving body Ichika, "The brat still out, why don't we leave him here and take a smoke. It's not like he can escape even if he awake" The man told his partner.

"Yeah you right" with that the two of them leaving Ichika alone inside the warehouse.

After making sure, they out Ichika let small whimper, he can taste his own blood, then looking around trying to find something to cut the rope. Ichika found broken glass at his side, luckily the kidnaper doesn't tied his feet so he can move. Slowly he stands and walks to the broken glass, and then he picks it.

It hurt his hand when he used it to cut the rope, and a few times, he missed the aim and cut his own hand. However, this little pain is nothing than what he feels before, finally the rope is cut but his own hand is covered with cut and his own blood. He doesn't has time, he must quickly find weapon for him to use, with that mind he looking around the warehouse.

Ichika eye then landed on a big silver suitcase. Walking to it Ichika the opened it, inside the silver suitcase is a sphere that Ichika immediately recognize as IS core, he already see it in the picture that Tabane show him. He cannot use this, so he look around once more, finding nothing else to use except for this broken glass piece. Looking at it, Ichika knew that he cannot use this to attack them, maybe he should to use it to end his life. With that, they cannot threaten her sister anymore. With that in his mind he pick it again and bring it to his neck but just when he will cut his neck, he suddenly remember, what happen to his sister and Tabane if he died. Losing his resolve to end his own life, he put down the broken glass piece.

Ichika feel hopeless, not knowing what to do. Then he look back at the core, he has nothing to lose now. Kneeling in front of the suitcase, he touches it. Suddenly everything turn black and he realize that he's not in the warehouse anymore. Looking around all he can see a field of barren land with snow covering it and a few dead tree branch. When he looks up, he can see the clear sky of night with a big full moon with twinkling stars surrounding it. Ichika left speechless at this, it was beautiful.

"_Hm…. It`s rare to have a visitor"_ Suddenly a melodious voice snapped him. He look around to find the voice but find no one.

"_Fufufu, up here boy_" Then Ichika look up, in the night sky and find a woman flying, looking at her Ichika is taken back, her white hair floating being blow by invisible wind, glimmering under the moon light. Her beautiful deep pink eye looking at him with cold look, she wearing a dark blue headband with black lace trimming. Each side of the headband ends with a black bow; the headband also sports a dark purple rosette on top. A dark blue neck ribbon is tied around her neck, and her dress is white and dark blue. It has a matching rosette brooch just like the one on the headband. The top part of the dress also has black lace trimming and features white ruffles trimming. The sleeves of the dress are puffy on each of the shoulders, while on the arms they fit the first half - the lower arms feature three-layered white ruffles. The skirt is white with ruffles trimming, layered with dark blue diamond-shaped pieces. The two front layers feature white inverted crosses. Between these two layers is a criss-crossed ribbon. She also wears a pair of dark blue boots with matching rosettes like those on the headband. But, what get Ichika attention is her black wings that make her flying.

Slowly she descended to one of the death tree branch. Ichika just staring at her, unbelieving what he just see.

"_What bring you here boy?_" The woman asked him once again snapping him from gawking at her.

"Where am I and who are you?" Ichika asked her, clearly confused, after all just a moment ago he is in warehouse but now.

"_You are in my world, for my name, I will tell you later if you are worthy_" Her answered making Ichika frown.

"Your world, but it means you are that core" Ichika asked in realization.

"_You are right, I am an AI for IS core serial number 000_" Ichika is shocked, he never knew that the core serial number begin at 000 not 001. Tabane never told him that.

"But Tabane-san never told there are serial number 000"Ichika said it out a lot but as soon as Ichika said that a strong wind blowing at him.

"_Don't say that woman name!_" She yelled angrily at Ichika, making Ichika shocked at the hatred in her voice.

"Isn't she your creator?" Ichika asked confused, why she hated Tabane.

"_Even though she is my creator or perhaps my mother, I will never recognize her as that for what she done to me_" Ichika keep silent urged her to continue, "_I was the first IS core that she created, but she abandoned me_"

Ichika is speechless, Tabane not strike him as someone that will abandoned someone, "What do you mean?"

"_She left me incomplete, she hasn't finished me_" She looked hateful but Ichika can detect a deep sadness in her voice. Tabane must have a reason for that, and if he survived this, he will asking her.

"_But we not speaking about me, what do you want boy?_" She asked and Ichika feeling that he shouldn't pry too deep for now and told her what happening.

"_So, that's why I feel my surrounding are different_" She whispered a look of understanding is in her face, "_Then tell me boy, do you want power?_"

"But you said you aren't complete" Ichika said but her glare make him know that she said the wrong thing.

"_I`m maybe not complete but I still have power. Now do you want it boy?_" She said clearly annoyed at Ichika.

Making a decision Ichika answered her, "Yes, I want a power" She just let a small smile and descent to the snowy ground walking until them face each other.

"_Tell me for what do you wish my power?_" She asked as she gently caressing Ichika face.

"I want power so I can protect my sister" Ichika said confidently, he needs power so he can stand in equal ground with her sister and protect her. He never wants to have this kind of hopeless feeling anymore. He won't become her sister burden anymore. He wants her sister proud at him. He want, no he needs power.

She just let a small smirk, _"To protect? Are you sure?_"

Ichika frowning not knowing the direction of this question heading for, "_You won't be strong if you try protecting someone_"

"What do you mean?" Ichika snapped at her and horrified expression in his face, this is the first time he yelled at other especially a woman.

But she just look pleased, "_To protect mean you just have equal power to your foe, you will never become strong enough, in the end you still weak_"

"But that's …." Ichika started to uncertain, isn't that someone will become strong if he/she had something to protect, "_Is true_" she cut Ichika.

"_But you can think like this, to protect is to defend, and the greatest defend is a strong offense, a strong offense mean have a strong power. A strong power mean you have more power than anyone else _" Ichika listened at her, and her word seem to makes sense, "_Could you have it if you just want to protect?_"

Thinking about it, Ichika know that she is right. It is better to destroy anyone who wishes harm to his sister before they can, than protect her after that happened. Both also need power to do it, in then end only power that is matter. That he can gain more by destroying something that he would never gain if he only protect.

"Yes, I understand" Ichika said looking down, missed the dark smile in her face.

"_If that`s so, lets us join_" She extended her hand to Ichika, "_Take my hand and we will attain the ultimate power and stand in the top of the world, we will become something beyond a mere mortal and machine, we will become God_"

Looking at her hand Ichika know that if he take it there will no return, but he already decided, "Yes, lets" Ichika takes her hand.

"_Forever you will become mine and I become yours_"

"_I will be the end and you will be the beginning_"

"_I am your winter and you are my summer_"

"_Together nothing stops us_"

"_We will destroy_ _everything that stands in our way_"

"_Lets us now begin our endless waltz_"

Then when she finished recited the oath dark light engulf them.

When Ichika opened his eye, once again he is in the warehouse, the core in the suitcase is now gone. In his left hand on the fourth finger there is now a ring, the ring have a bulge surround it like a thorn and beautiful purple rose in the top with amethyst gem inside of the rose.

However, Ichika doesn't have time to admire it, "Hey what are doing brat!"

Looking at the entrance to the warehouse there stood five people looking angry at him.

"Shit, he must done something to the core!" One of the man accused him.

"Don't use gun, we don't want accidently kill him" The leader, Ichika assume ordered, they take a combat knives out and start to walk to him, surrounding him in circle.

"_Relax, I will help you for now_" Ichika heard that woman voice inside his head, and suddenly a sword materialized on his right hand, the sword is so thin that almost look like a rapier, the handle color is golden with an open angel wing design, at the tip of the sword engraved with cross like symbol.

"What the hell?" One of them shouted in shock, but Ichika doesn't wait for them to regain their sense and jump to the nearest person. Ichika make slashing move and in instant, the man body cut to half. The rest of them just look at Ichika dumbly for what just happened, Ichika himself feel sick but he cannot afford to puke right now. Looking at his sword, he can see the sword is surrounding by a strange light.

"How dare you do that!" One of the man yelled and using his combat knives he trying to stab Ichika. Ichika side step to the left making the man passed him, but he making a sweeping move with his sword, in the man is cut to two too by Ichika.

The other three man finally regain their sense, "Shit, fuck it!" one of the man take out his gun, followed by other, but before they can aim it Ichika took the initiative and cut the hand of on the man who take the gun first.

"Argghhh!" The man yelled in pain looking at the now missing hand of him, he fall to his knee as more blood come out from the hand, not missing his chance Ichika cut the man head making it rolled from his heck, before blood come out like a fountain.

Ichika body now is soaking from the blood the three people he killed. Making the other two unnerve by the sight.

"That's kid a monster" The man said as he watched how easy the kid kill his friend.

"I am out from here!" His partner yelled as he run away leaving the other man,

"Hey wait!" The man trying to stop his partner, but suddenly he feel something in his stomach, looking down he can see a sword came out from his stomach. Ichika the take out his sword from the man stomach making him fall to the ground and throwing his sword at the man who run. The sword impaled the man precisely in his head, making him death before falling to the ground. The sword itself dematerialized, after killing the man.

When the adrenaline finally gone, Ichika look at what he had done.

"I.. I kill them all" Ichika muttered as he look at each of the death man, and then throw up. After he lets all his stomach content out Ichika look at his hand, which is wet with his own blood and other blood.

"I kill them" Ichika said again, "I kill them all" he couldn't believe how easy that human can die. His sister has told him that if he kills a person with sword he will feel the weight of human life. However, his sister is wrong, it doesn't feel heavy, in fact light, the human life is so light.

"_Have you taste it?_" She asked inside his mind, "_How great our power really are, How light is life really are, and How easy you kill them all_"

Ichika just keep silent looking at the carnage, "_This is just a small portion of our power_"

He can feel the dark smirk at the woman face even if he cannot see her.

"_And this just the beginning_"

"HeheheahHAHAAHAH…." Ichika suddenly started to laughing like a mad man, he feel something snap inside of him, but he also cried and he can feel the dark smile that woman appeared in his mind.

"ICHIKA!" Someone yelled, looking at the entrance he could see his sister entering the warehouse.

* * *

><p>Finally Chifuyu arrived in front of an abandoned warehouse, she only could hope that her brother to be okay. Looking around she cannot see a guard, and a feeling of dread enter her. Quickly she go to the entrance with her IS still active yelled her brother name, "ICHIKA!"<p>

She has prepared for the worse but she doesn't prepare for this. As soon as she enter, what she saw making her want to throw up, there is Ichika standing with blood in his body with dead man around him. His expression hurt her so much, he looked at her with smile an insane one but he is crying and with all the blood in his face it look like he cry with blood as his tears, but his eyes is so death with insane glint in it.

"Chifuyu-nee" Ichika called her, she quickly shooked her head and running to him, and hugged him.

"It`s okay Ichika, everything is okay" She said softly as she rubbed Ichika back, not minding the blood in Ichika body sticking to her.

Then suddenly Ichika pushed her back, she feel hurt and confused when he do that but when a loud bang of gun can be heard she know the reason.

One of the man who have a stabbed wound in his stomach has his gun pointed at the former place she stand. Ichika pushed her so that she wouldn't hit by the bullet, Ichika has save her but looking at Ichika, Chifuyu could see he clutching his stomach and blood dripping from his mouth and drop to the ground like a puppet that has it string cut. Looking at her brother condition she saw nothing but red.

"ARRGGG!"Immediately she materialized the Yukihira and activated the energy blade, slashing at the man who shoot her brother.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU HURT ICHIKA!" Chifuyu kept on slashing the man making her covered in blood. She continues to do that until there is nothing remains from the man expects the huge crater where the man lie and blood. Chifuyu then immediately go to her brother side and hold him.

"Hang on Ichika, I will save you!" She said in distress, before took Ichika to go to the nearest hospital. Leaving the dead people lie in there. If Chifuyu wait a moment she can see a figure coming out from the shadow.

"I just came here following her, curious why she was in such haste" she muttered a loud,

"But I never expecting to see this even in my wildest dream" a red blush rise in her face.

"Ichika, the way you stand in the center of this carnage excited even me" She said as she shivered

"That look, the way you are drenching with blood on your body" she hugged herself trying to calm her down.

"I want to see it more, I want you to show me more, Ichika" she said in loving tone

"I changed my mind, I will not kill you, I will make you mine forever Ichika" with that she gone disappear inside of the shadow.

* * *

><p>...Please Review..<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaminer: I do not own Infinite Stratos.

A/N : Thanks for the review and Chapter 1 rewritten

-**IS**- Place

**(Flashback)**Time Skip/flashback

"_Hm…. It`s rare to have a visitor_" Non human talk

* * *

><p>Infinite Stratos : The Dark Sky<p>

Chapter 2 : Decision

-**Hospital**-

Chifuyu Orimura is currently outside the operation room. She is waiting for his brother, Ichika surgery.

She has a lot question for what happened in there but that must wait. For now, her priority is Ichika safety. Chifuyu has been literary blew the hospital for her sudden appearance and threaten the doctor if something happen to Ichika. The hospital staffs have been wise enough for not questioned about the blood in Ichika and Chifuyu, afraid to provoking her already distress self. The killing intent that she produced also help in that matter.

Chifuyu just walks around feeling uncomfortable and worried. This is nightmare come true for her. She already deactivated her IS, but still doesn't changed her IS suits that smeared with blood.

"Excuse me…." The nurse called making Chifuyu glared at her.

"Hi…." The nurse backed several step.

"What do you want?" Chifuyu said coldly making the nurse whimpered under her.

"I.. I want to ask if you want to change your clothes ?" She said nervously, afraid to provoke Chifuyu.

"Huh?" Then Chifuyu realized the already dried blood that covered her.

"The operation still took time before it finished. You should change, it makes other uncomfortable mam" The nurse said tried to appeal Chifuyu.

Then Chifuyu look around as she realized that everyone looking at her strangely. The people who made contact to her immediately turn their head somewhere else.

The nurse is right. She must change her clothes. After all, it will do no good for Ichika to see her like this when the surgery finish and he regain conscious.

Taking the nurse advises, Chifuyu go the nearest bathroom for hospital staff to use. The nurse gives her a simple white t-shirt and black pants to change. She undress herself from the IS suit and step into the shower.

Turning the shower on, she let herself washed under the cold water. As the water clean her body from the blood Chifuyu replay what she sees repeatedly.

Ichika expression when she found him in the middle of that carnage.

Ichika when he pushed her away.

Ichika when blood dripped from his mouth.

Ichika when he clutched his stomach in pain.

Ichika when he fallen to the ground.

Ichika when he turned very pale with all the blood he loses as she bought him to the hospital.

Then when his breath stopped as they arrived in the hospital

Chifuyu immediately punched the wall with all her strength making a crack in it.

She refuses to believe that Ichika will die.

Ichika will survive this.

Ichika will live.

Ichika won't leave her alone.

'Ichika, Ichika, Ichika,….' That is Chifuyu train of thought as she continues to repeat Ichika name as tears falling down freely from her face.

In her face, there are none the usual confident or cold look that she usually has. The only remain in her face are the look of anguish and despair. To see her little brother dying in her arms right in front her very eyes without she could do anything broke her heart. Furthermore, the looks that Ichika has when she entered the abandon warehouse. It makes her feel guilty and tainted; as she knows that, she is the reason why all of this happened. There is no one to blame for except herself.

If only she paid more attention to their home security.

If only she doesn't participated in second Mondo Grosso.

If only she bought Ichika with her.

If only she doesn't let Ichika stop from kendo.

If only she train Ichika more.

'If only….' Chifuyu thought as she bites her lips hard enough to draw blood. Too many if scenarios for her stop this from happened. However, no, she done nothing just believed that everything would be all right. Making Ichika paid the price. The price of her own ignorant.

Turning off the shower, Chifuyu walk out to the washing stand. She looks at the mirror. Her face is in mess; her eyes are bloodshot, tears coming from her eyes, blood drip from her mouth. Looking at her face Chifuyu could not help to feel disgusted.

'You are the one who made this happened' A voice in her head whispered accusingly. She knew this voice, after all this voice comes from her dark side.

'You tried to make Ichika has a normal childhood'

Stop….

'And look what it done to Ichika. It`s done more harm than good'

Stop….

'You are the one who responsible to this!'

Stop….

'This won`t be happened if you accepted your blood, your lineage!'

Stop it….

'This happened because you rejected it!'

Stop it….

'It's all your fault that Ichika in that state right now!'

She couldn't hold back, the disgust, the self-hatred and loath. Chifuyu then proceed punched the mirror, shattering it. She ignored the pain, this was nothing compared to what Ichika feel.

Chifuyu swear that she would do anything to atone it. Whatever it takes, how long it made. She will do it. She will protect Ichika. This time she wills do it right.

'But what if Ichika died?' The voice whispered again, this gain her attention.

Chifuyu shook her head in denial. Ichika will not die.

'How can you be so sure? He loses so much blood. It doesn't weird if he die from blood loss' The voice asked rhetorically.

Chifuyu hate it but the voice is right. The doctor said Ichika lose too much blood and said she should prepare for the worst.

However, if Ichika die, there will be bloodbath.

She will search everyone that involved in this, killing him or her one by one painfully.

She will destroy everything that stand in her way.

She will get her revenge.

She will set this world to flame.

When she done that Chifuyu will kill herself. There are no meanings to continue to live in the world without Ichika in it.

Yes, she would just do that if Ichika die.

Inside Chifuyu heart a dark feeling rise. She doesn't care anyone anymore, only Ichika that's matter. Ichika are her world, her everything, her reason, her all. Ichika belong to her, only her and she belong to Ichika, only Ichika.

'Ichika' Chifuyu thought lovingly, unaware that her feeling for Ichika has been twisted to a different form because what happened.

However, if she paid more attention Chifuyu will realize that her white bracelet, the closed form of her IS are making a weird glow before become duller than before.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Somewhere<strong>-

Tabane is walking with a happy smile as she jumps slightly between the steps.

"Today such a lovely day don't you agree?" Tabane asked cheerfully as she turned around.

There is a burning base. Flame engulfed the building and what remains in it. The sheer destruction will make the peoples who see it will said that god himself is the one who done it. The only remaining survivor of the base is the base commander. Which now is being bound into a giant carrots rocket, with the tip pointed to the sky.

The poor man doesn't know exactly what happened. Just a moment before he is in his office enjoyed the coffee. The suddenly out of nowhere many explosion could be heard, and then last thing he remember is his subordinate enter his office and he lose conscious.

The next thing he knows his based is no more and he is being bound into this ridiculous rocket. With the IS creator, Tabane Shinonono in front of him.

"What do you want? Do you know what have you done?" The commander yelled trying to intimidate Tabane.

Tabane just continue to smile, making him unnerved.

"My my, such a scary man" Tabane said playfully and the man just glared at her.

"You make me scared. Officer please help me there is a scary man in here" Tabane yelled to the sky making the base commander to look at her with 'are you serious' looks

"Don't play with me you bitch!" The man yelled in frustration, he just lost his base after all.

Tabane stop and turn her head slowly smiling to him. The man was clearly confused, how can someone smile could be so damn scary.

"You have a bad mouth" Tabane lectured but the man just stay silent from the oppressing aura that she emits.

"Black operation : project origin" Tabane said suddenly making the man freeze.

"What are you talking about?" The man countered trying to look confused.

"Hm, I don't know" Tabane start before making few screens appear.

"Maybe the one that hire a certain criminal gang in Japan" the man palled as one of the screen show the people who kidnapped Ichika.

"To steal my prototype of IS core serial number 000 that I donated to museum" The image of IS core 000 appeared in other screen.

"Which purpose to replicated my IS core" Image of a document appear with top secret in it.

"However someone also decided to kidnap a certain someone little brother" Another image of Chifuyu and Ichika appeared.

"To cover his massive debts by gambling. With bet that certain someone to lose in certain tournament" Image of Mondo Grosso underground gambling appear.

The man just paled more and more as the screens showed some confidential and off the record things.

"I don't know anything about it!" the man tried to deny but Tabane ignored him

"And coincidently the person who proposed this idea and commands this operation is a certain base commander that also coincidently command the same base as yours" Tabane just smiled sweetly but to the man Tabane smile a predator smile.

The man loses all the blood in his face. He has been had. There are no points to deny it anymore.

"And you knew what's more about it?" Tabane asked playfully as she walks to him with her smile.

"That he doesn't has the approval for this mission to be carried on" Tabane still smiling but her voice cold without emotion as she said it in front of his face.

The man just gulped at this.

"You know" Tabane start sudeenly as she walks back from him,

"I don't care if you steal the core"

"I don't care if you replicated it but I doubt you can"

"In fact I don't care anything that you do"

"But you know what make me care about it?"Tabane asked as she stops with her back at him.

The man become nervous, he is sweating a cold sweat.

Tabane slowly turn her head around, "The fact that you harm my Ichika"

The man heart almost stops at Tabane look. It so scary that like he is in front a demon himself. However, luckily for him its quickly disappear as it has quickly come.

"Don't look like that" Tabane smiled as she realize his expression, "You look like you just see a demon or something"

The man just keep silent after all what she said is true.

"I just a weak and sweet girl you know?" Tabane said playfully, "I cannot harm a fly"

There are huge understatements at that, the man thought if the burning bases behind him are any indication.

"So relax. I don't kill you" Tabane said sweetly but somehow the man couldn't shake a foreboding feeling that he has.

"I just make you disappear completely"

At that the carrots rocket start to start up.

"Please forgive me! I don't know" The man pleaded at Tabane who kept smiling.

"Sorry, out of mercy" Tabane said with cruel smile suddenly, making the man lost all color in his face.

"Send cards will you" Tabane yelled as the carrots rocket start fly to the skies taking the man who screamed as it go to the space.

"No that's finished lets visit Ikkun" Tabane said to no one as she kept smiling, leaving the burning base behind her and surprisingly there will be no news about this. in fact there will be no record that indicated a base was here.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Hospital<strong>-

Chifuyu just look at Ichika from behind the glass. He still on critical condition and cannot leave the intense care unit.

The doctor said, it was a miracle that he survives. They almost lost him two times, not counting when he arrived. The bullet pierced Ichika stomach and organ making him to bleed internally and with many blood that he loses the situation is looking grim. Nevertheless, he made it.

"Ichika…." Chifuyu muttered as she touched the glass that separated them.

"Hey Chi-chan How is Ikkun? "

Chifuyu almost jumped in shock. Only years of practice and discipline that made her doesn't do that.

"Tabane" Chifuyu said coolly. Her face betrayed no emotion but her heart is beating furiously.

"Hihihi, do you miss me Chi-chan?" Tabane asked playfully but Chifuyu just strike her head.

"Ah! So mean Chi-Chan" Tabane said as she nursed her head.

"Humph"

"So cold…." Tabane said as she distained herself from Chifuyu and hugged herself as she is freeze

"By the way I have punished the one responsible for this" This snap Chifuyu attention to her.

"You did?" Chifuyu asked because she wants to do it by herself but if Tabane has done it. Well just said that she satisfied with that, because she knew how Tabane deal with people like that.

"Yeah!" Tabane exclaimed as she looks at Chifuyu saying 'praise me, praise me'

However, Chifuyu just look back at Ichika making Tabane depressed.

"Mou, you so cold" Tabane mumbled.

"You said something?" Chifuyu asked as she raises her eyebrow at Tabane.

"No no at all" Tabane answered as she shook her head, fearing another Chifuyu head punch.

"…."

"…."

They stay silent after that.

"So is Ikkun alright?" Tabane asked as she looks at Ichika beyond the glass.

"Yes, He will be alright" Chifuyu answered simply as she too looking at Ichika, "But still thank you Tabane"

"What do you mean Chi-chan?" Tabane asked confusedly.

"You are the one who keep this from leaking to the press don't you?" Chifuyu asked but she already know the answer.

"Ara, what do you mean?"

"Nothing…."

* * *

><p>-<strong>Ichika Mind<strong>-

Ichika is once more in the I.S world or that what he thought.

In this eternal night world, covered by the everlasting snow and illumined by the full moon.

His eyes looking towards the never-ending horizon of the snow field, as he trying to find something.

Ichika has been doing this for how long he doesn't know because he already lost the sense of time as he continue to look at it.

The last thing he remembered is the pain in his stomach and then darkness.

Then he expected to wake in hospital or something but instead he wake in here.

However, this is good because he can sorted out his thought before meeting Chifuyu-nee. Even so, that is only part of his whole reason. The truth is, he is afraid, afraid to meet her.

The reasons are simple; he is now a murderer, a killer, a sinful person.

Will Chifuyu-nee see him as her little brother or as a killer?

Will Chifuyu-nee look at him with a warm eyes or disgusted eyes?

Will Chifuyu-nee abandon him?

Those trains of thought make him afraid, unsecure.

Looking back at his hand, Ichika knew that his hands already take human life.

He can still feel the blood in it even though there is nothing.

These hands already tainted.

These tainted hands….

Are these hands still having the rights to hold Chifuyu-nee or everything those dears to him?

Are these hands still can hold anything?

"_Why are you still here?_" Suddenly someone asked him, making him back from his deep thinking.

Turning back Ichika could see her. The A.I of the core serial number 000 sitting in one of the dead branch as her two hands hold into it, with her wings opened behind her making few of her wings black feather fall to the snow and her white hair glowed from the moon light.

"Where have you been?" Ichika asked her because he doesn't see her before.

"_Saving your life off course_" She answered amusedly.

"My life?"

"_You are in the verge of death door because you lose too much blood. So I preserve your life_" She said as she make sure Ichika absorb what she said.

"I almost died?" Ichika summarized as he look at her who nod her head agreeing.

"I see…." Ichika said, not knowing what to say.

"_Fufufu, I cannot let you died after all…_" She said as she jump down to the ground in the front Ichika,

"_You already made a contact with me_" She take Ichika hand that hold the ring to show it to him.

"_It will be a bother to me if you died_" She then let go Ichika hand.

"_But you still doesn't answer me, why are you still here?_"

Ichika just averted his eyes.

"_Are there something that hold you here?_" She took Ichika silent as a yes.

"_Let me guess_" She said amusedly, "_It's because you kill them_"

Ichika flinched at this. He doesn't want her to reminded him about that. Therefore, Ichika turned his back to her, missing her smile.

"_My my such a child are you?_" She said as Ichika feel her hugged him from behind as her cold hand caressed his face.

"_Nothing to be sad for_" She whispered into Ichika ears.

"But I kill them; I take their life" Ichika countered as his body shaking,

"With this hand…." Ichika bring his hand out into his face, "I can still see it. The blood in my hand…"

"_Don't think it too much_" She said as she holds Ichika hand, "_You live they died as simple as that_"

"But…." Ichika trailed off as he holds back her hands.

"_The strong lives and the weak dies, it's the nature of the world. You are the strong one and they the weak ones_" She whispered again, as Ichika closed his eyes.

"_It's only natural for you to kill them_"

"Even so…." Ichika said as he pondered about her sister.

"_You shouldn't think how other view you. Just be yourself…._"

"Be myself?" Ichika wondered

"_Yes, be yourself or do you prefer living a live full of lies?_"

"Lies…." Ichika remembered Chifuyu-nee. He couldn't do that, He couldn't lie to his sister.

"But what if they don't accept my true self?" Ichika asked, afraid her sister rejection.

"_It doesn't matter. You shouldn't waste your time for someone who doesn't accept you_"

"Still…." Ichika said hesitated.

"_Don't you trust them or this is the limit of your trust to them for accepting your true self?_"

Ichika froze at that. Off course, he trusts her sister, how can he doubt her sister? He feel ashamed for not trust her sister more.

"_Even if there is no one who accepts you, I will still accept you… _"

"_For you belong to me and I belong to you…._"

"_So you don't have anything to afraid of_"

"Thanks" Ichika said as he turns his head to see her.

Their face just an inch from each other, and looking closely Ichika can see that she is very beautiful like a very delicate crafted doll.

"_You're welcome, Ichika_" She said as she smiles a little making Ichika to blushing a little.

"Ah.. so what is your name?" Ichika asked averted his eyes. To Ichika disappointment, she let go him, making Ichika missing her already.

"_Later, if you have become strong enough_" She answered as she take a several step back from Ichika.

"_You should return…._" She said as she looks into the night sky.

"But…." Ichika start but she cut him off, "_We will meet again_"

"_After all, the times in here proceed differently than out there…._"

"Different?" Ichika asked confusedly

"_Yes, it's depended on me. I can make one hour in here to one second out there or one second in her to one hour out there or to make the time in here goes the same as out there, Ichika_" She explained.

"Then there are no problems" Ichika asked but she shook her head.

"_No it will greatly change your body perception to time and the only way it won't affect you if I make the time is the same as out there but sadly I haven't done it. The time in here right now much slower than outside, so you must return for now"_ She paused a moment looking at Ichika, "_So it's a goodbye for now_"

Before Ichika could said anything his surrounding are twisted as everything become dark.

Slowly Ichika opened his eyes and see white celling. Feeling tired he close his eyes once more as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Hospital<strong>-

**(Three days later)**

"Ichika, I will take care the administrative paper for your discharge so don't make any trouble" Chifuyu said as she walk out the room Ichika occupied in hospital.

After the kidnaping incident, Ichika couldn't help to think that Chifuyu-nee become more over protective to the point I scared him. When he wake up for the second time Chifuyu-nee immediately hugged him and asked are he okay. Ichika not want to burden his sister said that's he is okay. Chifuyu-nee also tried to asked about what happened in the warehouse but he stay quiet. Feeling his discomfort Chifuyu-nee dropped that issues also make it a taboo topic and never talk about it again.

There also a matter that how quick that he recovering from bullet that pierce him. The doctor just said that impossible just for two day to make almost full recovery. Therefore, they want to examine him but Chifuyu-nee denied it. Fortunately, Tabane comes to the rescue saying that because of her. The doctor accepts this explanation; after all, she is a genius and has a lot degree to the point one couldn't accomplished in the span of one lifetime.

However, that is also point to the other matter, more precisely about core 000.

**(Flashback)**

"If you said so Shinonono-san" The doctor said in defeat as he go out the room leaving the three alone.

"Tabane, I know for sure you don't do anything so…." Chifuyu said waiting for explanation.

Tabane just walk to Ichika who lying in the hospital bed and stare at him from head to foot searching for something. Her eyes then see the ring in his finger.

"Fufufuf, Just like I thought" Tabane chuckled in understanding.

"So what is it Tabane?" Chifuyu asked as her patient run thin.

"Ikkun has become the first male IS user" Tabane exclaimed as Chifuyu just look at her and to Ichika.

"…."

"…."

"I`m sorry could you repeat that again?" Chifuyu asked as she cleans her ears.

"Fufufu, Listen well for Ikkun has become the first IS user in the world" Tabane puffed her chest at Chifuyu.

"…."

"…."

"WHAT!" Chifuyu yelled loudly making Tabane and Ichika to be temporary deaf.

"TABANE! YOU…." Chifuyu killing intent rise to another level that Ichika ever see to the point the room temperature dropped significantly and Ichika could see his breath. However, in front the current Chifuyu, Tabane just smile as if nothing is wrong.

"Ma ma, Chi-chan please be patient until I explain it" Tabane said completely ignored the killing intent.

Chifuyu then proceed to take a deep breath to calm her.

"Okay, start talking now!" Chifuyu ordered harshly.

"Well, to be accurate Ikkun has the chance to use IS" Tabane explained, "After all he has the core 000, the unfinished prototype core that I made"

"Wait there is core serial number 000?" Chifuyu asked in shock as she heard this, the same like Ichika when he heard about it, "But for you to unfinished it. That's not like you Tabane"

"Mou, let me finish my explanation first!" Tabane pouted cutely at Chifuyu who just sighed.

"Now, Let's begin The Super Genius and Idol Tabane Special Express IS Class!" Tabane yelled excitedly and from some weird reason, there is background music.

Chifuyu just shook her head as she rubs her temple. This is just like when Tabane told her about IS for the first time.

Ichika just stare at Tabane, he definitely sure just a moment ago she still wear the alice in wonderland clothes. Now she wears a white shirt with the first button to be unbuttoned showing her cleavage and firmly stick to her body. She also wears a black short skirt with black stocking and black high heels. Her hair is tied in the back and she wearing a fancy glasses. In her hand, there are book and steel stick. However, her usual mechanical bunny ears are still in her head.

Chifuyu who see this become speechless.

"Now, let's start the first lesson!" Tabane said as a screen is appeared behind her.

" Ikkun please tell me four feature/characteristic IS"

"I…I don't know?" Ichika answered uncertainly.

"Mou, then Chi-chan" Tabane pointed Chifuyu.

"Ah..eh..ehem. There are Shielding, PIC (Passive Inertia Control), Hyper Sensor, Battle Damage/Repair" Chifuyu told them after calm herself because Tabane point her suddenly.

"Hm hm, just like I expect from my first students" Tabane said as the screen show Chifuyu answer.

"Shielding is the protection that IS have to protect the IS and its pilot by using energy shield or armor plates."

"PIC (Passive Inertia Control) is what allows the IS to accomplish extreme agility and mobility. Also absorbs and negates impact shock, thus protecting the pilot and the IS from catastrophic events such as high-speed collision. PIC is also applied to flight assist, and coupled with gravity control technology, makes IS capable of flight and hovering."

"Hyper Sensor is the augmented sensory input data from IS's sensor. Simply put, when piloting an IS, the pilot's senses such as vision are greatly improved.

Also the pilot can gains 360 degree field of view, being able to 'see' directions that are not possible for human body without turning her head."

"Battle Damage/Repair is when IS receive damage, it automatically tries to repair the damage during its Closed Form period. Also gives the core experience to evolve."

"Do you understand Ikkun?" Tabane asked after explained it. to be honest Ichika already lost it at PIC.

"Ah, yes" Ichika answered but Chifuyu just shook her head because she knew better.

"Okay, the next is the basic component of IS. Do you know it Ikkun?" Tabane asked but Ichika just shook her head.

"Mou, Ikkun if you don't study I must punish you" Tabane pouted.

Ichika just sweat drop at this.

"Chi-chan if you may…." Chifuyu just sighed at Tabane.

"Okay Ichika there are Cores, Energy Barrier, and Preset"

"Ping pong, that's right" Tabane smile happily at Chifuyu

"Cores, The Black box of an IS that allows it to function, possessing self-evolving mechanism."

"Energy Barrier is the energy for Absolute Protection/Defense is activated by IS itself the same one that used for Shielding"

"Preset, the standard weapon/equipment that all IS possess in the beginning, such as swords for melee type, rifles for long range. In addition, there is an option of adding additional weaponry to the Personal IS (known as Equalizer)."

"Hehehe, and that's the basic information of IS" Tabane said as she finished explain that to Ichika, "Isn't it amazing? My IS?"

Ichika could only nod his head from Tabane enthusiastic.

"Hm hm, then The Super Genius and Idol Tabane Special Express IS Class first lesson finished!" Tabane exclaim, Ichika blink his eyes for a second and Tabane clothes back to the normal alice in wonderland.

"Chifuyu-nee?" Ichika asked making Chifuyu shook her head.

"Don't think it too much" Come Chifuyu wise advise as Tabane friend for years.

"Now we back to the core 000 in you Ikkun" Tabane said as she show the image of the core in the screen the same one as Ichika see before.

"First there are no Shielding and it have no Energy Barrier so no protection"

"Second, the PIC (Passive Inertia Control) is incomplete so you cannot move in extreme speed or mobility but you can still flies. However please be careful when you do that Ikkun"

"Third, Hyper Sensor also incomplete, your senses still greatly improved but you cannot see 360 degree field of view"

"Fourth, Battle Damage/Repair well the core can still get experience and evolve. However because there are no Shielding it focused solely to the weapon and it can heal the pilot"

"It can heals the user?" Chifuyu suddenly cut Tabane explanation.

"Mou, of course it can. Every IS core can but not until they achieve 2nd shit, but core 000 could do it without achieve the 2nd shift. Also unlike other cores, the core 000 ability to heal is on different level, although it cannot regenerate missing body parts. Ikkun himself is the example, normal core could only heal minor injury but core 000 could heal more major but not too major." Tabane pouted at Chifuyu who cut her.

"If you say so, then why it don't heal Ichika injury from the bullet? Then I…." Chifuyu trailed off as she gritted her teeth.

"Well maybe because core 000 still not fully stabilize and Ikkun lose too much blood" Tabane explained but something bothered Ichika

"Then why the core 000 can heal more than other core?" Ichika asked

"Well, maybe because there are no Shielding?" Tabane said unsure making them sweat drop.

"Yeah that's the reason I'm sure" Tabane answered her own question making Ichika and Chifuyu more sweat dropped

"Now continue, the core 000 Preset are a sword and the prototype energy wings. Also it doesn't have any Equalizer" Tabane then paused thinking about something, "I think that's all ehe"

'You Think!' Ichika and Chifuyu thought at the same time as they looking at Tabane who tried looking cute.

"Then what is your reason to not finish it?" Ichika asked as he swears to find the answer from Tabane.

Chifuyu also looked curious, that's not like Tabane to leave something unfinished. Well maybe she finished but not brothering to repair the flaw. Just like the IS, it could only be used by woman but Chifuyu sure that if Tabane want the man also can use it.

"That's …." Tabane start making Ichika and Chifuyu to hold their breath,"A secret ehe"

Chifuyu almost fall to the floor.

Ichika, well he know her better, after all she had done that to him. He would asked it again later.

"Tabane!" Chifuyu yelled but Tabane just smile sheepishly.

"Hehhehe…."

"Don't laugh! This is a serious matter. Also there is a problem if the words go out that Ichika can use IS…." Chifuyu said angrly as she let the implication off.

"Don't worry Chi-chan. No one will know, the only way for people to realize that if Ikkun bring out the sword and the prototype energy wings"

"That's true…." Chifuyu said as she digest what Tabane told her and know she is right.

"And you forget, that I said Ikkun has the chance to use IS"

"Chance?"

"Hm hm, because if he can use the core 000, the unfinished prototype core of all IS core out there, maybe in the future he can use IS" Tabane said as she nodded her head.

"I see, but for what reason Ichika could use the core 000 or IS in the future" Chifuyu asked because she know that only female can use it.

"Well maybe because its unfinished and a prototype. Also his body will adjusted with core 000 help so he can use IS in the future" Tabane explained as she kept her smile. However, she doesn't sure about that, there are a reason why male couldn't use IS and that reason not because she too lazy to repair the flaw. A great reason and one of Tabane greatest secret that she hasn't told anyone or will.

Chifuyu seem to accept that explanation as she makes decision for what she will do.

Ichika just keep silent as he stared at Tabane. He knows that something is off.

"Knock..Knock"

"Excuse me but there is phone call for Chifuyu Orimura from German" Suddenly a nurse come in.

Chifuyu just sighed, they are sure inpatient, "Ichika I will go out for a second, behave yourself, you too Tabane!"

With that Chifuyu leave them alone.

"…."

"…."

Tabane and Ichika just stare at each other. After Tabane made sure, that Chifuyu is far enough from Ichika room she walk to Ichika and stop beside his bed.

"Ikkun" Tabane said lovingly without her usual humor voice.

"Tabane-san I…." Tabane cut him off by placed a finger in his lips.

"What I told you if there are only the two of us?"

"Tabane" Tabane just smiled sweetly at Ichika reply

"I want to know your true reason" Ichika said as he look directly at her eyes.

Tabane just sighed as she sit beside Ichika in the bed and hug him making Ichika blush a little.

"What reason do you want to know Ikkun? Why I don't finished the core 000 or why you can used it?" Tabane asked as she pet Ichika head.

"Um.. both if you can" Ichika answered as he smell Tabane sweet scene.

"The first is because I couldn't…." Tabane trailed off

"Couldn't?" Ichika said confusedly as he looked at Tabane face.

"Yes, I couldn't. Because few reason that I cannot tell you yet, but I can tell you this" Tabane make her forehead and Ichika to touch each other and look deeply in his eyes, "The core 000 is not a mere core for IS but something more"

"I see, but she hate you for that" Ichika told Tabane who widen her eyes slightly.

"You have met her?" Its not a question but more like statement from Tabane.

"Yes…." Come Ichika simple reply

Tabane just sighed and let go Ichika.

"Ne Ikkun" Tabane called him, she smile a bittersweet smile, "Could you promise me something?"

"Yes"

"Please take care that girl for me will you. I know that she hate me but I think her as my own child. Even if she hated me, now" Tabane told Ichika who just nod at her.

"You are a good boy Ikkun" Tabane said as she ruffled Ichika hair.

"For you next question. There are a lot of secret why IS could be used by female. For you to use it is a miracle but maybe a fate for you" Tabane said with a faraway look.

"Or because your blood or who you really are…." She whispered so low that Ichika completely missing it.

"Huh you said something Tabane?" Ichika asked but Tabane just shook her head.

"Nothing"

"If you say so…." Ichika trailed off.

Tabane then look at Ichika hand who had the ring and touch it. However to her surprise Ichika move his hand away.

"Ikkun?" Tabane asked worried about him.

"I..I`m sorry but…." Come the weak reply from Ichika.

"What`s the matter?" Tabane asked as she once again tried to hold Ichika hand but he avoid it.

"I..I shouldn't touch you" This make Tabane frown as she suddenly take Ichika hand and hold it tight as he tries to shake it off.

"Tell me Ikkun why don't you want to touch me" Tabane asked as she still hold Ichika hand and look at him seriously.

Ichika become uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Please…." Tabane start, "You can tell me anything"

Ichika then remember 'her' word before. Making his decision Ichika start opened his mouth.

"I have killed someone Tabane…." Ichika whispered loud enough to Tabane heard. As Ichika just hung her head low, afraid looking at her.

"Ikkun look at me" Tabane said as she gently touch his cheek and make him to look at her.

Ichika just expected a look of disgust but he doesn't find it in Tabane face.

"It doesn't matter if you killed someone. You are still my Ikkun" Tabane said as she keep looking at Ichika eyes, her face is red a little.

"Your sister also will think the same, whatever happened you are still our beloved person" Tabane said gently with warm smile, but inside she beating herself. This is the perfect chance to make Ichika realize what he is for her, but no she cannot said that. She only can said that he is her and that's took all of her courage. She always like this if she alone with Ichika, her confident and courage seem to go off somewhere. Woman heart truly a complicated thing.

"Tabane…." Ichika said as she looking at her eyes. He feel relaxed that she won't hate him.

"Ikkun…." Tabane answered as she continues to looking at his eyes too.

"…."

"…."

'Wh..what this mood, isn't this dangerous?' Tabane thought as she realized the sudden mood change, 'I must stop this before….'

Suddenly Tabane feel a warm feeling from her cheek, and then she realized Ichika hand touches her cheek that erased all of her former thought.

Their eyes met again and Tabane feel weak from the look Ichika gave her. As she continues to stare at it, Tabane feel herself to be draw to Ichika eyes. Without she realised their faces become much closer to each other.

'Kya! Don't tell me!' Tabane thought as their nose almost touch each other.

Ichika himself is like in daze not realizing the situation and moving in pure instinct.

Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!

The sound thunderous footsteps could be heard making the two come back. Tabane immediately jumped off from Ichika bed and Ichika immediately lie down in the bad, just a moment before the door opened with Chifuyu that gasping for breath.

"C..chi-chan you fast" Tabane stammered with red blush as she look at Chifuyu but inside she crying, 'Just one minute more, just one minute more and then….'

"Ch…chifuyu-nee, What happen?" Ichika asked as he stammered like Tabane and using his blanket to hide his red face,

'What just happened?' Ichika thought as he realized what he was going to do with Tabane.

"Hah..hah… I don't know but I just get this bad feeling" Chifuyu said as she tried to calm her breath.

'Damn! Chi-chan and her Ichika radar seems to gone an upgrade, a big one!' Tabane cursed silently because before Chifuyu radar for Ichika is not this sensitive, her secret visit with Ichika can attest that. If her Ichika radar become this much sensitive then it will be a lot harder for her to visit Ichika or do anything.

'It's weird, my Ichika radar still on high alert' Chifuyu though as she look at the two. Fortunately, for Ichika and Tabane, Chifuyu missed their red face when she takes breath.

"Bad feeling?" Ichika asked as he doesn't know about Ichika radar that Chifuyu had.

"No, its nothing" Chifuyu said to Ichika assuring him then look at Tabane.

'Why my radar seems to warn me about Tabane?' Chifuyu though confusedly, after all its not possible for Tabane had a feeling to her little brother, right? But she don't want to take any chance anymore, so there is only thing for her to do.

"Ehem, Tabane could you accompany me for a little chat?" Chifuyu asked normally but to Tabane there is an underlying threat in it. Tabane feel her Chifuyu radar is on high alert warned her if Chifuyu want to do something that bad to her. She gets this radar after the 'soft persuasion' that Chifuyu gave her before.

"Em… I just remembered that I have something to do" Tabane said in hurry, "So see you later Chi-chan, Ikkun"

With that in the blink of eyes she disappear from there, leaving no trace.

"…."

"…."

"Are you alright Chifuyu-nee?" Ichika asked but a glare from Chifuyu shut him up

"You should be resting now Ichika" Chifuyu told him but Ichika know this is an order so without any delay he cover himself with a blanket and tried to sleep.

**(Flashback End)**

Ichika just sighed, after that Chifuyu-nee seems to keep her eyes on him. In addition, Tabane for some reason still doesn't visited him making Ichika remembered about a police drama when the criminal knew that the police have a suspicion to the criminal making the criminal to stay low for a while. In a sense, the criminal is Tabane and the police is Chifuyu-nee, but Tabane doesn't has something that made Chifuyu-nee suspicious to her, right?

'Still, 'she' hasn't contact me again' Ichika thought as he look at the ring in his finger.

Suddenly the door opened and Chifuyu entered bringing two large travel bags with her. This make Ichika raise his eyebrow in confusion, after all her sister never packed a bag by herself.

"Chifuyu-nee, what is that?" Ichika asked pointed one of the bags.

"This is your bag and this is mine" Chifuyu explained as that a simple thing in the world.

"No no, I mean for what? Or are you packed that by yourself?" Ichika asked in disbelief

Chifuyu just look offended "Off course for travel and why you look like that I can pack by myself"

"Your idea for packing is to simply put everything that in the drawer and stuffed it in the bag also didn't I just will go out from hospital?" Ichika just look at Chifuyu confusedly.

"Off course I know that" Chifuyu said completely ignored Ichika statement how she packed.

"Then why I need a travel bag? I mean we will go home, right?"

"No, you will go with me to German" Chifuyu said to Ichika simply.

"Oh, so I will go to German" Ichika nodded in understanding.

"…."

"…."

"WHAT!" Ichika yelled after he process Chifuyu word.

* * *

><p>...Please Review..<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaminer: I do not own Infinite Stratos.

A/N : Thanks for the review

-**IS**- Place

**(Flashback)**Time Skip/flashback

"_Hm…. It`s rare to have a visitor_" Non human talk

* * *

><p>Infinite Stratos : The Dark Sky<p>

Chapter 3 : Offer

-**German Military Training Camp**-

**-Training Ground-**

Ichika Orimura does not really know what is happening to him. Just a few weeks ago, he was a normal boy who attended school, playing with friend and so on. Then he got himself kidnaped because his famous sister, killed the perpetrators, became IS pilot albeit the unfinished one, having an AI girl in his head, and shipped to German military training camp by his sister. This made him leave Japan, his school and his friend, Gotanda Dan. Well his sister has told him that everything already been taken care of, so he doesn't need to worry.

Of course, he doesn't agree right away with his sister decision but his sister rather adamant about this.

Why he agree to this? Oh, right because he doesn't want to ever feel weak and helpless anymore and the fact he doesn't want to made her sister worried again.

Still it leaves a bad taste in his mouth as he leave without saying a goodbye at all.

Well he hopes that Dan will forgive him if he ever survives this hell and coming back to Japan in one piece.

"What's wrong Ichika! You are slowing down!" yelled Chifuyu as she holds a stopwatch on her hand.

Ichika just sighed as he running faster. Right now, he was in the middle of his twenty laps from running around the training ground.

He never had seen this side of his sister before. The demon instructor side, he had heard the rumours about it when his sister in the high school and became the captain of Kendo club. The club members always talked abput how harsh his sister when they are training but never took it seriously because it just only a rumours. However now he knew that the rumours weren't just rumours but a true fact.

"Okay that's enough for today" Chifuyu told him.

Ichika too tired to speak just nodded at Chifuyu. It had been a weeks but he still not used with the entire training program that his sister gave him. However, it still a lot better than the first day when she training him.

"I have other things to do, you should return to our room" Chifuyu told him simply as he walked away from him.

Looking at the retreated figure of his sister, Ichika couldn't help to worry about her sister health. Because not only that she train him but she also train a squad of German army. In addition, the fact that she is training him on her free time only made him more worry.

"Here I am, trying to be stronger for my sister but I cannot help to think that I just increasing her burden" Ichika muttered.

It could be solved if he training with the German army but the squad that his sister training is an IS squad. What they are training is a lot different from what he is doing.

Feeling tired Ichika walked back to the base not knowing someone heard him and a pair of ruby eyes looking at him with interest.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Cafeteria<strong>-

Ichika sighed as he sat and put the food on the table. He could feel the stares of other soldier on his back. This always happened, he became the object of their curiosity because he is Chifuyu Orimura, the first winner of Mondo Grosso and the strongest IS pilot in the world. In addition, Ichika couldn't help to be a little bit lonely in this place as he has no one to talk except for his sister and few other soldier that Chifuyu training. However, right now they are out for training so he was alone in here.

"Hello there" Someone called him.

This is the first time someone approached him as no one dare to approach him after what his sister done to one of the soldier that tried to bully her brother.

Looking up Ichika could see a woman with black wavy hair and ruby eyes with military outfit. He must admit that the woman before him is beautiful but that is not what gains his attention. What gained Ichika attention is the woman aura and how she held herself, he had seen it every day so he won't mistake. This woman is just like his sister but more sinister.

Ichika forced himself to not shivered, as he never thought that he would met someone that could be on par with her sister as he always thought his sister is peerless. However, right now, in front of him, this woman just shattered that thought.

"Can I help you?" Ichika asked uncertainly as he realized the other soldier seem to be no longer looking at him, without doubt it must be because the woman in front of him.

"Are you Chifuyu brother?" the woman asked in commanding tone.

Ichika just nodded as the woman sizing him up and then sat on the chair in the front of him.

"You know when I heard that Chifuyu brother is in the base I expect something…" The woman trailed off as she seem to judge Ichika, "More"

Ichika couldn't help to be crestfallen at that. That's not the first time he heard about it since he arrived in this base.

"Still it is to be expected from someone that never have such training before" The woman said to herself more than to Ichika.

"Umm, are you my sister friend?" Ichika asked but he immediately regret it as the woman narrowed her eyes and he could feel the dark aura emitting from her.

"You could say…" The woman said as she is thinking her next word carefully, "acquaintance, yes, we are an acquaintance"

Ichika could tell that was an understatement but said nothing.

"Tell me Ichika" the woman said slowly, "Did you satisfied with the half assed training that your sister gave you?"

"What do you mean?" Ichika hissed as he narrowed his eyes to the woman. It was out of character of him to do this but no one insult his sister and her way to train him. This woman not only she insult his sister but also do it right in front of his face. He will dammed if he let this side, even if this woman is a lot stronger than him.

The woman, strangely enough smiled at Ichika, it seems Ichika reaction pleased him. However, that smiles unnerved Ichika to no end.

"Do you wish for power?" the woman asked as she kept smiling.

Ichika tensed immediately; right now, he has the feeling of a strange dejavu. Because that question is eerily similar with the one that black girl, the AI of the core 000 asked him. Speaking about her, she has not contacted him at all and he start to worry something is happening to the black girl.

"Because with the way thing going right now, you will never attain it" The woman said before Ichika could answered her question.

"How can you be so sure?" Ichika asked with a cold tone.

The woman just smiled mysteriously at him and Ichika doesn't like it. The way she smiles saying that, she knows more than he does.

"See how others training and compare it with your sister" The woman said as she stood, "Or better yet, see your sister train other and the different with your training"

With that, the woman leaves Ichika to his own thought. He couldn't help to think that the woman word is like a bad premonition. Still he couldn't leave the woman word alone as he want to prove what the woman said is wrong.

Ichika stood as he leave his food uneaten, that woman made his appetite gone.

* * *

><p><strong>(Next Day)<strong>

**-Training Ground-**

Ichika stood at the clearing as he observed the Schwarzer Hase or The Black Hare Squard, the specialized squad for IS that her sister trains. He hasn't told his sister about his meeting with that woman as he doesn't want to make his sister worry and for other reason.

"Ichika-san what are you doing here?" A woman with blue hair cut into an angled bob wearing a beret and dark office clothing, with her skirt split in the center to show her legs, and an eye-patch covering her left-eye asked him.

"I just here to look at your training with Chifuyu-nee, Clarissa" Ichika answered politely.

Clarissa Harfouch, the first time he met her was interesting to say. He will never guessed that the serious woman like her actually an avid fan of Japanese shojo manga or perhaps an otaku. In addition she seem to get a wrong impression about Japan culture because all the shojo manga and the fact her corresponded in Japan is an otaku that gave her the wrong information, for what reason he doesn't want to know.

"Ah, hello Laura" Ichika greeted Laura who is standing behind Clarissa. With her silver hair, it was hard to miss her after all.

Laura Bodewig, Ichika doesn't know what to think about her as his impression of her is that she is an antisocial girl.

"Ichika" Laura greeted him back as she stared at Ichika with her one red eye as the other were covered by the same eye-patch as Clarissa.

The eye-patch seems to be some kind of symbol of the Schwarzer Hase as the other members have it too. He is curious about it but know better than to ask about it because it seems to be a sensitive topic for this squad.

"Is there something do you want to ask Laura?" Ichika asked as he feeling uncomfortable with Laura stares.

"Nothing" Laura replied coldly and walked away from them.

"Ah sorry about that Ichika-san" Clarissa said apologizing for Laura manners.

"It`s Okay, but it seem I was hated by her" Ichika told Clarissa jokingly.

However, instead the usual jab or laugh Clarissa just shook her head, "No, she doesn't hate you Ichika-san. It just….no it`s nothing please forget it"

Ichika just raise his eyebrows at this. However, before he asked what Clarissa means about someone punch his head.

"Ouch!" Ichika yelled as he turned to his assailant, "Why you do that Chifuyu-nee?"

"It's my line idiot. What are you doing here?"

"I`m just want to see how you training them cause I never seen it" Ichika explained but Chifuyu just sighed.

"Just do what you wish"

* * *

><p>Laura narrowed her eyes as she looking at the Orimura sibling's interaction. She further narrowed her eyes as she saw the ghostly smile on Chifuyu face. Just how could someone as strong as Chifuyu acting like that.<p>

Chifuyu Orimura, the champion of the first Mondo Grosso. She had seen the video of Chifuyu battle in Mondo Grosso and had been amazed by the sheer strength that Chifuyu show in the tournament. To say she admire her was an understatement as she practically worshipped Chifuyu as she is her role model, her goal. That's why when she heard that Chifuyu has abandoned the second tournament of Mondo Grosso, she was shocked. Just for what reason Chifuyu done that? It was eating her alive.

Until, one of her commanding officer told her the reason.

Ichika Orimura….

He is the reason.

It made her angry but at the same time intrigued. What so special about him that made Chifuyu abandoned her match?

Laura wanted to know the reason but at that time she thought that will be impossible. Then the news about Chifuyu will come to instruct them reached her ears. She don't know if she should happy for this or not, the only reason why Chifuyu agreed to this because the deal that government made with Chifuyu, which involved Ichika.

This also brings her another complex feeling because she will never met Chifuyu if Ichika doesn't made Chifuyu abandoned the match but at the same time it is because Ichika that her idol lost.

In the end there are two feeling that, she feel about Ichika and that are…

Anger and Gratitude

Anger, because Ichika made Chifuyu abandoned the match and the source of Chifuyu weakness.

Gratitude, because if Ichika don't made Chifuyu abandoned the match, she will never met Chifuyu and trained by her.

Then another news came, it seem that Ichika will be with Chifuyu and came to German. When Laura learns about this she was immediately interested with this Ichika. To learn what kind of person is this Ichika and to see his skill, after all he is Chifuyu little brother. Therefore, his skill must be high enough to rival his sister or should be….

Laura couldn't help to disappointed when she seen Ichika skill. His skill is so…normal compared to her or other soldier and pale compared Chifuyu. It's like comparing the sun with a rock. Though Laura noticed that Ichika skill compared the first time he arrived is significantly improved but it's still below the standard of normal soldier.

However, Ichika behaviour is what gains her attention.

To untrained eyes, Ichika seem like a normal boy with a bright and warm personality but to her, is not. Because he had those eyes, the eyes that she had seen in other veteran soldier, the eyes that had seen death and end life, the eyes of a killer. No matter how hard he tries to hide it, the dark gleam of death is still there. In addition, the way he holds himself, though it seems Ichika had done that unconsciously but every time he enters a room his eyes always wondering around sizing the situation. Also the fact he always sit somewhere that could observe everyone movement and near the exit. Furthermore, when he meets someone that he doesn't know Ichika always tensed with his eyes narrowed a little as it's became cold and hard as he seem to be judging the person, he also put himself at an arm distance with that person.

Laura couldn't help to found herself interested more and more as time passed by. Ichika acted like a veteran soldier but have the skill of normal civilian. He acted warm to other but his behaviour just screamed paranoid and not let people easily come near him. His smile is gentle and innocent but his eyes have dark gleam on it, which sometimes became hard and cold. Ichika is a walking contradiction she summarized.

Still, what she found on Ichika is acceptable as it could worse. For example, he could be a pathetic or ignorant man, which something that Laura couldn't accept and if Ichika like that she will sure kill him because he will just sully Chifuyu name. that's why she tolerate Ichika right now even if he is Chifuyu source of weakness. However, Ichika must polish his skill and learn something more because she is barely accepted him.

"Okay, today you all will learn how to deploy you IS partially"

Chifuyu voice broke her thought.

"Yes, instructor" Laura and the other replied.

How she hate IS, it is because of IS that her squad became a failed project.

She know what she is really are, after all her origin is not a close guarded secret, perhaps for other nation but in German, no.

She and all other in Schwarzer Hase squad is part of Germany's uber-soldier project, which aimed to create perfect combatant, more capable than normal soldier and human. For this project, the government gone to a great length to collected every DNA of skilled soldier, even terrorist and mercenary from German and other countries.

Then the government used the abandoned project from the out space exploration project.

Not many know about it but there is another side project of the out space exploration project. This project have been going on even before the out space exploration project began. However, until the out space exploration project began this project had been kept in secret. Only after the out, space exploration project began that this project finally became known. Even so, this project still being secret from the public and only few people knew about the existence of it.

To the public, the out space exploration project goal is to make a powered exoskeletons for out space exploration. That is true, but there is another issue about it that the public doesn't know. Even if they make powered exoskeletons to handle the extreme condition in the space, how about the one that wears it?

There is a limit to what human bodies could take and for certainly human bodies isn't suitable to handle the extreme condition and change in the space or live for a long time without gravitation. Furthermore the development of the artificial gravitation device

Is still not completed and facing several problem of side effect.

Therefore, the government use the technology of test-tube babies to artificially make human that could withstand the harsh condition in space. However, before this project bear some result the project is shut down for moral and other reason.

That is the project German use for their uber-soldier project.

Which bring the birth of Laura and other Schwarzer Hase soldier as they are all born from that abandoned project or to be more specific from test-tube babies. Even so, there is one thing about Laura that made her different from any other soldier born from the uber-soldier project. Laura is born from the perfected and the latest technology from the uber-soldier project.

She received military training unlike any other soldier and became the true super soldier in all sense of word. However, that's until IS been introduced.

The German government not anticipating this is caught off guarded.

Their uber-soldier project have become a failure since IS been introduced. So to anticipated this the government decided to retune Laura by replacing her left eye with an artificial one, a miniature (and heavily down-graded in order to fit into human body) version of the Hyper-sensor package and to all other Schwarzer Hase soldiers.

With it, Laura was supposed to have boost in her sensory system, even when not enhanced by the IS. Coupled with the IS, this was to function as an additional conduit to enhance her response in IS piloting, resulting in a huge efficiency boost in IS operation.

The experiment, however, ended in a partial failure as the new eye installed malfunctioned and couldn't be turned off when needed and this happened not only to Laura but other Schwarzer Hase soldiers. Also Laura's performance not only as a IS pilot but as a soldier began to deteriorate. Other Schwarzer Hase soldiers are also facing the same problem but none as worse as Laura does.

'Because of this….' Laura thought as she touched her eye-patch before shook her head.

Since then their squad referred as the failure or defect, especially her as she took the worse. She became depressive but that's only until she seen Chifuyu. She believed that if it's Chifuyu, she could regain her place once more and not seen as failure or defect.

Still, the main problem is Ichika.

'Why Instructor shows such soft and tender expression to him' Laura thought as she kept practicing her partial deployment using training IS.

'Doesn't instructor know that such thing is weakness?' Laura wondered.

'Even when she training him' Laura gritted her teeth.

She had watched how Chifuyu trained Ichika and couldn't help that Chifuyu had made his training easier that what had she done. Also the fact what Chifuyu train Ichika isn't a military training but just a training, a normal one.

Looking at Ichika, Laura narrowed her eyes as she swears to get an answer if not from Chifuyu, from Ichika himself.

* * *

><p>Ichika shivered as he felt that someone just crossed his grave or something. Still he thinks that as nothing and ignore it as he continue to look at the soldier that his sister training.<p>

He still doesn't get it.

What is so different with her sister training him and this squad?

Granted her sister made them to partially deployed the IS, but no one knew about he could pilot IS. Therefore, that's not what that woman mean.

Feeling that he won't get the answer Ichika decided to leave.

* * *

><p>Chifuyu is looking at her brother as he walked away.<p>

'What happen to you, Ichika? Chifuyu thought, as she knew that something is bothering her brother.

Last night when he returned to their room, she saw Ichika been in deep thought but when she asked he told her not to worry.

This morning too…

She couldn't help to be worried about her little brother.

'Why Ichika?' Chifuyu thought sadly, as she felt a pang on her heart, 'If something brothering you, you could just tell me'

'Maybe this is the so called puberty?' Chifuyu wondered as she tried to reassured herself.

True Ichika had been reluctant to come with her to German but it's for his own good. She sure that Ichika understand this, after all Ichika wellbeing is her first and foremost priority.

'_Are you sure that you don't repeat the same mistake?' _

Chifuyu found herself suddenly tensed. She immediately recognized that voice, the voice of her dark counterpart, and the remains of her dark past that she wished to forget.

'_Remains? How cold….'_ The voice said sounded dejected but Chifuyu know better, as the voice is mocking her, 'After all that we have gone through'

'Silent! What do you mean by me repeating the same mistake?' Chifuyu asked sharply.

'_Nothing….'_ The voice replied amusedly.

'You know something' Chifuyu accused. She really doesn't like the tone her counterpart used. Sometimes she wishes that her counterpart is more cooperative with her but she knew that is impossible.

'_And if I know something why should I tell you?'_

'Isn't Ichika is our top priority?' if there is something that her counterpart and herself have in common that is Ichika.

'_True…. But I don't want to tell you' _the voice paused and Chifuyu could feel an ominous feeling,_ 'because if it's your former self you should realize what's wrong by now, how the mighty have fallen heh?' _

This statement made Chifuyu face gone pale in instant.

'I will never going back!' Chifuyu yelled to her counterpart but her voice isn't strong like she intended.

'_Ckckck…. I wonder what father will say if he sees you right now'_

'Never mention that man!' Chifuyu retorted heatedly, that man isn't her father or Ichika, that man is a monster in human flesh.

'_Well it seems daddy girl have outgrown her daddy complex, no, that's not right, you didn't outgrown it, you just replaced it with your brother and change it to brother complex hahahha…. ' _The voice laughed as Chifuyu gritted her teeth, _'Ah, I still remembered how you running around and trying so hard to please father'_

'Don't…' Chifuyu retorted weakly as images of the past assaulted her.

'_Don't what? That is the fact, you done everything that father ordered without a second thought, you love him dearly. I still remembered that you said 'Nothing is matter except father' until you found out the truth….'_

'No…' Chifuyu grow weaker, she wished that she never found it out and still ignorance to all things.

'_Ahahaha…. That's just nostalgic, the sheer of despair, sadness, hatred that consumed you is enough to make any sane people to break down, but you didn't…instead you rise and became the personification of darkness. The you back then was so beautiful like a goddess but the same couldn't be said now…you just a former shell of yourself' _

'I….' Chifuyu doesn't brother to denied it as she knew her counterpart is right.

'_Admit it, that's the truth of you, the goddess who bring death to the battlefield, the goddess that have her hand soaked with the blood of countless people that you slay in the name of father….then Ichika was born…. He just like father doesn't he?'_

'No! Ichika is not like him!'

'_Oh spare me that kind of bullshit. Of course, Ichika is like father, in fact he look exactly like father in his younger days. Well except the personality.'_

'….' That's true no matter how Chifuyu denied it, Ichika just look like her father, no, Ichika is father carbon copy.

'_Then you heard that father plan to made Ichika his successor….then you decided to take him away and ran from everything… just to let Ichika to have normal childhood, but we know that's not the real reason why you done that'_

'….' Of course, she had done that because she cannot let the innocent and pure Ichika to become a sick and twisted man like father.

'_That's not all. What you want is another version of father, the good version to be exact. You manipulate Ichika to become what you want, just like father done to you'_

'NO! I just don't want Ichika to become like father!'

'_Keep telling yourself that and denied it. just like how you denied your past, which the reason I was born, to safe guard your past so you can hold Ichika with that tainted hands. You are a twisted woman Chifuyu Orimura, you swear to never become like your father but in the end, no matter hard you fight it, blood cannot lie'_

'STOP!' Chifuyu doesn't need for her counterpart to remind her of that. This accursed blood that run in her vein, the things that her father had done, and everything else… especially her past.

'_You know that you survive this far because father whim. If father is serious you and Ichika won't be here right now.'_

'It doesn't matter!'

'_If you think so. However, the time will come when you couldn't hold me anymore, the time we will become one again, the time when Tabane little protection won't be enough and the time when you lie will exposed….so until then….'_

With that, the voice gone from Chifuyu head as its leaving her exhausted from the mental battle. She was afraid, terribly afraid, what she should do? As everything have gone wrong since Ichika kidnaping. She just couldn't let Ichika to learn about the truth of their family. It will destroy Ichika if he learns about that.

However, she also knew that her lie will someday will be exposed and Tabane protection won't be enough to keep Ichika safe. Even so, she cannot make Tabane involved in this more. Tabane is her first friend and she will be dammed if she brings her to the other side, the world that she once lived, even if she must to deceive her friend.

'So many lies…' Chifuyu thought sadly and that's true. She is not only lying to Tabande and Ichika but to many people as well but the worst is to Ichika. She told him that she couldn't do any house work because she is clumsy about it. Nevertheless, that's not true, it is because she never do or learn anything like that as father think it as a waste of time. She hides her affection to Ichika as tough love, but that's not true either. Because she doesn't knew how to love somebody normally as her father never love her like any normal father.

In the end, her counterpart had been right, no matter she fight it, blood cannot lie. However, she keeps on fighting it and rejecting her past. Therefore, it's no wonder that her counterpart still exist and became stronger. Still she kept the existence of her counterpart as a secret, no one knew about it, maybe Tabane but no one else.

"Instructor, are you alright?" Clarissa asked worriedly.

"Is something matter Lieutenant?" Chifuyu asked back.

"Yes, you seem to be in trance and your face is very pale Instructor"

"Nothing, just continue your exercise"

"Yes, Instructor"

Chifuyu sighed, she doesn't need this right now. Still, if she paid more attention she will realize that her white bracelet, the closed form of her IS are making a weird glow before become grey.

* * *

><p><strong>-Tabane Secret Base-<strong>

Tabane frowned as she saw the screen that monitor Chifuyu IS showed several warning.

'Chifuyu….' Tabane thought sadly, 'it's seem only a matter of time before the mental barrier provide by the core 002 will collapsed'

If only that Chifuyu still use the core 001, maybe this kind of thing could be avoided. However, Chifuyu has told her that she won't ever use core 001 again. Even with she try to convince Chifuyu that no one will recognized her as she will change the armor for core 001 so it won't be identify as white knight. Still Chifuyu reject it, to Chifuyu it seems that the core 001 is too pure for someone like her.

Therefore, Tabane gave her the core 002, though not strong enough like core 001, its still sufficient. Tabane knew about Chifuyu counterpart and diagnosed as Dissociative identity disorder (DID) or also known as multiple personality disorder (MPD). She doesn't know how Chifuyu could have that but she knew better than to pry around as everyone have a secret that they doesn't want anyone to know. Even so, it doesn't deterred her to help her first friend. Because Chifuyu refused to go through therapy to cure her DID, Tabane invented a mental barrier and install it in core 002 to help Chifuyu.

Still, the secret of Orimura family is a big one. She had once tried to search information about Orimura family but to her surprise, she found nothing. It's like that they are not exist at all. The only thing she found is about Chifuyu and Ichika but that's all that she could found, it just like they suddenly pop out from nowhere. No matter how hard she searched for it, she found nothing, not a single trace or anything else.

Is it because Orimura is a fake family name? not that's not it. Chifuyu told herself that it is Chifuyu family name, no matter how Chifuyu hate it. Though Tabane doesn't know why Chifuyu hate her family name.

Still it means someone have disposed or destroyed the information about Orimura family and they had done it without leaving any trace. It made Tabane afraid and became more curious about it. just what kind of people that could done something that even a genius Tabane couldn't done as she sure that even her couldn't destroy someone information completely as it still leave documented information even if she destroy the digital one. Just what kind of the people that could done that….

Tabane resisted the urge to shivered.

On other note, this showed how big and dangerous the secret that Orimure family hold. For going to such length….

Chifuyu have told her to leave it alone but she just cannot. That's why even to these days, her information network still searching for any information about the Orimura family. Of course she kept it a secret from Chifuyu.

Tabane although she doesn't said it, she had a very bad feeling about this. She just hoped that whatever the secret Orimura family had won't harm Chifuyu and especially Ichika.

Speaking of Ichika, she really misses him….

"Ichika…." Tabane muttered as a screen appeared and showed Ichika who walking around the German Military training camp as he seeing the other soldier training.

She really wants to visit Ichika but she couldn't right now. Not with Chifuyu near him and him in the German Military training camp, she just couldn't afford someone to see them together. True that she could replace or erase the image on surveillance system but not the people who see them.

"Why you must bring Ichika to German…" Tabane pouted as she sees another screen that showed Chifuyu training other soldier.

"Give me back my Ichika time!" Tabane yelled to no one as she lamented on Ichika hug pillow that she summoned out of nowhere.

* * *

><p><strong>(Afternoon)<strong>

**-Garden-**

"So what do you want Laura?" Ichika asked to the point, as he isn't in the mood.

That woman word still plaguing him like a curse and he still doesn't understand what that woman means. He even has seen all the other soldier training all day and he still got nothing. Then out of nowhere, Laura came and asked him to come with her.

Luckily, today there is no training with her sister.

"There is something that I wanted to ask you" Laura said with her back to him. Ichika absentmindedly noted that they are in the garden, which he never knows existed before.

"What are you Ichika Orimura?" Laura asked as she turned to face Ichika.

Now this question leaves him speechless, why Laura asked him that, "What do you mean Laura?"

"You done it again" Laura muttered suddenly but Ichika can hear it.

"Huh?"

Laura stared at Ichika as she sizing him from up to down and sighed, "You are truly doesn't aware about it"

"Could you explain me what you mean by that?"

"I always observe you, Ichika, since you came here"

Okay he should feel flattered by this but the looks Laura gave him told something different.

"And…" Ichika trailed off, urging Laura to continue.

"You seem like expecting someone to jump and attack you, and when you met someone you didn't know you always…" Laura paused as she tried to find the right word, "Distant?"

'Am I truly done all of that?' Ichika thought, as he really doesn't realize it by himself.

"To put it simply you are paranoid"

Thinking what Laura told him, Ichika couldn't help to agree. After all, it's just a few weeks after his kidnapping incident. Therefore, who could blame him if he acted like that, not that he realized it.

"I…" Ichika trailed off.

"I don't know" Ichika answered Laura truthfully.

"I suspected that much" Laura replied coldly and Ichika couldn't help to flinch.

"Still, that's not the reason why I called you here…" Laura said as her eyes glaring at Ichika, "I want to know why Instructor abandoned her match"

Ichika breath hitched, he doesn't need Laura to make him remembered about that. He still couldn't forgive himself, after all it is his fault.

"I wondered…why instructor abandoned her match for someone like you, what is so special about you, Ichika Orimura?"

Laura words are like a knife that pierce his heart and then slice it to a hundred small pieces. It's hurt so much but Ichika steeled himself.

"Instructor is strong but you are weak, how can someone so strong could have a brother that so weak?"

Ichika gritted his teeth. He knew that he is weak and that's why he seek to be strong, so the same thing won't happen again. Still to be told like…. Its hurt, and not to forget the whisper of other soldier that had seen his skill. They also thought that he is weak but none told it to his face like what Laura done.

"You are instructor weakness"

Ichika see red, however before he could jump to Laura, her next word stop him.

"However, I`m not so sure anymore…."

Ichika stopped and looked at Laura who looks back directly to his eyes.

"Your eyes….is the eyes of a killer and has seen death"

Immediately Ichika averted his eyes as feel the phantom image of blood on his hands.

"Why someone like you, someone that's so weak have that kind of eyes?"

"…." Ichika doesn't know how he should answered this question as he remembered the feeling of despair and hopelessness that he felt when he kidnaped.

Laura widens her eyes as she recognized the emotion that running in Ichika eyes. The same emotion that she had seen on herself, when other deemed her as failure and defect as she fallen into the spiral of despair.

Perhaps they are not so different after all.

"Chifuyu-nee" Ichika started, "She abandoned her match to save me"

"Save you?" Laura repeated, it seems there is something more about why Chifuyu abandoned her match.

"Yes, I was kidnaped to ensure Chifuyu-nee won't win the tournament"

"What?" Laura almost yelled, this information is new to her.

"She could choose her match or me but in the end she choose me, her little brother, the last remaining of her family"

Laura who had been trained in warfare understands the significant of information that Ichika gave her. If you couldn't defeat an enemy with frontal assault, then you use other means to do it and that's by holding your enemy weakness. In Chifuyu chase, they use Chifuyu weakness and that is Ichika. She understood now why Chifuyu choose to abandoned the match because there is no guarantee that after Chifuyu do what the kidnapers told her, her brother will be saved.

"A wise decision but…" Laura told Ichika who smiled sadly, "That doesn't change the fact you are instructor weakness"

Ichika flinched, "Yes, that's why I wished to be stronger so I won't be her weakness anymore"

"I see" Laura could understand Ichika feeling as she too wished for that.

"You know, Chifuyu-nee is amazing"

"Amazing?"

"Yes, she strong but in the same she is gentle too"

"But isn't such thing is for the weak?"

"Maybe so, maybe not. Isn't the prove is already in front of you?"

Ichika word struck Laura to her very core. She believes in strength and toughness and that softness is for the weak. However, is Chifuyu weak for having that? The answer is no, Chifuyu still strong even if she has that kind of thing. Still this kind of thing is against everything that she had been raised for.

"But that kind of thing…." Laura trailed off as she tried to understand what Ichika telling her.

"Is impossible? No, there is nothing impossible for Chifuyu-nee. If you ask Chifuyu-nee why she became so strong. I have no doubt that she will answer that because she has such _weak_ brother that she must protect" Ichika told Laura with distaste as he admitted that he is weak.

"Are you saying that instructor became that strong because she had someone to protect?"

"That, I`m not sure…." Ichika trailed off as he remembered about something, "But I think that she became strong because the _weakness_ that she has"

Laura pondered about Ichika word. It actual make sense to her. So, Ichika is Chifuyu reason for her to become strong. Ichika wasn't Chifuyu weakness but her motive…the factor for Chifuyu power. Therefore, Ichika is Chifuyu source of strength.

"I see…" Laura nodded, Ichika isn't Chifuyu weakness and the soft and tender expression that Chifuyu showed her isn't a sign of weakness but the force behind Chifuyu strength.

"Then the reason for your eyes?" Laura asked but instantly regretted it as Ichika eyes became so cold and looking at her sharply, it looks like she has hit a very sensitive topic.

"You think I will just stand and do nothing if someone tries to harm Chifuyu-nee" Ichika said as his tone is cold and emotionless, this is another side of Ichika, the side that born when he killed all of his kidnapers. That even Chifuyu doesn't know as he tried to not make his sister worried.

Laura was shocked as this is not the same Ichika that she had been observed these past days, it's like a complete different person. His sharp and cold eyes that hold no mercy and his cold and emotionless tone that held a strong conviction and power. This Ichika that stood before her is like…..the perfect image of Chifuyu that she had on her mind.

'He is truly Instructor brother' Laura thought as her doubt that if Ichika really Chifuyu brother was erased from her mind. However, a new emotion is rising inside of her, though she doesn't know what that emotion is exactly.

"No, I will crush anyone who dares to harm Chifuyu-nee" Ichika continued, not aware of Laura turmoil, "Because of that I need, no, I will become stronger, I don't want to ever feel that feeling again"

"I see…." Laura trailed off. She doesn't know what feeling Ichika means about but she sure it was not much different than her feeling when she was labelled as failure, Ichika really like herself to a certain degree. She didn't need to asked more as she understood what Ichika tried to tell her.

"Yes, that's why Chifuyu-nee trained me" Ichika told Laura with a small smile, "To became stronger"

"You will become stronger for certain, Ichika" Laura said before she remembered something.

"Maybe that's why she trained you like that?" Laura said offhandedly.

This gained Ichika full attention as he suddenly grabbed her shoulder with his face is so close with her.

"What do you mean?" Ichika demanded not noticing Laura face that became red. It is her first time to come this close with a boy after all.

"A..a..I… Let me go!" Laura yelled as she pushed Ichika away.

"So..sorry" Ichika apologized, "But I need to know!"

Forcing her blush to go away Laura look at Ichika, "The way instructor trained you is not a military training but for civilian. You will become a skilled fighter but never a soldier"

"I..I see" Ichika said as he finally realized something.

"Is there something wrong?" Laura asked at the shell shocked Ichika.

"Nothing…." Ichika said as he walked away from Laura.

"Weird…" Laura said as she saw Ichika retreated back.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Cafeteria<strong>-

Ichika is looking around at cafeteria to find that woman from yesterday. Not knowing else where he should search her. Trusting his gut feeling, he went to the cafeteria and his gut feeling is right. Just there, at the corner and seclude area of cafeteria that the other soldier seems avoid, that woman sat and send a smile to Ichika.

"So, how your day Ichika?" That woman asked as Ichika neared her.

"You…"

"Now, now please sit and then we talk" The woman pointed the chair before her.

"You know about it all along" Ichika accused as he sat on the chair.

"Of course" The woman smiled sadistically.

"Then why don't you tell me directly!" Ichika almost yell but hold himself.

"It's a lot more interesting"

"Just for that reason" Ichika said as he tried to get himself calmed down.

The revelation that he got from Laura isn't pleasant to say at least. He trusts her sister but why her sister only trains him to be skilled fighter but not a soldier. If one to compare the fight with a skilled fighter and soldier the one that will win is without doubt the soldier as they learn more than what a fighter learn. So why?

"You now must be asking yourself why Chifuyu doesn't train you as a soldier"

Ichika looked up at the woman sharply as his eyes narrowed.

"You want to know why?" The woman asked as she taunting Ichika.

Ichika only nodded at the woman since he desperate for an answer.

"It's simple, she is afraid"

"Afraid?" Ichika repeated the idea her sister to be afraid of something seem to be an outrageous idea for him.

That woman nodded, "Yes, you are her only remaining family after all and that clouded her judgement"

Ichika feel relaxed a little, 'So that the reason'

Because he is the only family, that Chifuyu have left. Of course, Chifuyu will worry about him, that's why she doing it slowly as she maybe doesn't want to burden him too much. Still….

"But I know you won't satisfied with it"

It doesn't matter how Ichika hate the woman in front of him but she is right. Ichika want to be strong as soon as possible so he won't become a burden to Chifuyu anymore. However, the revelation that Chifuyu wont trains him to the limit of himself and taking her time are discouraging. It will take him years before he could stand in equal ground as Chifuyu.

"Why? Why you told me this?" Ichika asked as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. His kidnaping accident has taught him the hard way to trust people.

"Is it because I`m Chifuyu-nee brother?" That the first reason Ichika could think off as he knows that some people try to get close to him because they want something from his sister and uses him as the means.

The woman smiles a twisted smile, "That's too but it because your eyes…"

"My eyes?" Ichika wondered as he touched his right eyes with his right hand. He couldn't help to think what Laura said about his eyes, the eyes of a killer.

"Yes, the eyes of someone that stands in the twilight and I want to see which path that you will choose…." The woman trailed off.

"And I wish you will have the same eyes as Chifuyu once has or like that man" the woman whispered so low that Ichika won't hear it.

Ichika shivered at that woman voice, though that woman said with loving tone there is a hint of madness in her tone.

"That's not all" Ichika as he sure if that's only the reason that woman wont bothered to approached her.

"Of course…. Are you a smart one?" That woman said sarcastically.

"Then what do you want from me?" Ichika asked as the woman smiled like a predator that caught its prey.

"I offer you something that you will never get again…"

"I offer you the chance to train under me, to test your limit, to become stronger…."

"I offer you the means to unlock your potential…."

"I offer you power"

Ichika shivered as he heard that. The way that woman said it…..was sweet, yet in the same time….poisonous, like a forbidden fruits that he should never put his hand to. However, he couldn't deny that he is interested in what that woman proposed.

"Something that your sister never could offer you" The woman added.

Something that his sister could never offer him? How….how can she said that with such confident. This woman, she is dangerous…very dangerous, beyond words.

"Just.. just what is your relationship with my sister is…." Ichika asked.

"We are just an acquaintance"

That's a lie, Ichika know for sure that is a lie. The way she said it is so…wrong, he sure whatever the relationship that his sister has with this woman isn't a pleasant one. Because there is no way, his sister involved with someone like this woman.

"I gave you a time to think Ichika" The woman said as she stood, "The deadline is the day your sister finish to train that rabbit squad of failure. So you have four weeks, but the deal will off if you tell Chifuyu"

"Wait!" Ichika yelled as he stood, "Who are you?"

"My name?" The woman said pleasantly, "Major Beatrix Brehmer, commanding officer of German Army 666th Squadron "Schwarzesmarken" (Black Marks) black ops unit, pleased to meet you Ichika Orimura"

"Beatrix Brehmer…" Ichika muttered, as he tasted her name on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>-Unknown Location-<strong>

If one to be asked about flower garden, the image that they have in their mind is a field full of many type of flower. However, that's not the case for this flower garden. Because in this flower garden, the only flower they could find is the black rose. With the entire garden covered by the black rose, it's literally become a sea of never ending darkness if someone look it from the distant.

So when someone entered this garden with white clothes they will stand out and easy to find.

In the middle of the garden, there is a man with long white hair on wheelchair wearing white suit as he humming a melodious tone as he painted the scenery before him. However, that man peace soon disturbed by the presence of other in his garden.

From the sky a IS came down and landed behind the man. The IS is Raphael Revive but unlike the usual green and black, this Raphael Revive is painted with snow-white colour and there are few part that different from the normal one, a clear evident that this Raphael Revive have been customized.

The pilot immediately dematerialized the IS and put it in Closed Form when the IS touched the ground.

"Master" The pilot, a woman with long blonde white hair that styled shabby-chic braid, which swept over left shoulder kneeled down as she closed her blue eyes and waiting his master response.

"Spring" The man with long white hair addressed as he kept on painting, "Why you, one of my seasons squad here?"

Spring gulped nervously, the man before him is not any other ordinary man after all. Why it must her that should reported to him or why she must done it face to face with him. She rather fights a whole army than to meet him directly like this.

So lost in her thought Spring doesn't realize that she hasn't answered her master question or that she had been silent for approximately seven minutes. Until her master voice alerted her.

"Sigelind von Fahrenhorst, if you wish to waste my time then I suggest that you leave"

"I`ve come to report master" Spring said hurriedly as she knew if her master start using her full name that's mean bad. It seems her master mood is not in a good one today, "The plan have gone smoothly"

"Is that so…." The man trailed off as he put his paintbrush, "but that's not all, right Spring?"

"Yes, Tabane Shinonono has done another hacking but she failed"

"Ah, that foolish little girl…"

Spring don't know how she must react to that. Tabane Shinonono is the genius that invited IS after all, people worshiped her as a genius that come only once in millennia but her master is the only one that think she is stupid.

"Her great grandfather has paid a great price so we will leave the Shinonono family alone. But whoever thought that one of his descendant will be voluntary involved with us again" The man said absentmindedly in disappointment.

Spring just kept silent as she listened to her master. No one interrupted him after all.

"Please stand Spring, I need your opinion for my painting" The man said as he finally finished the painting.

"Yes master" Spring said as stood and opened her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, she is shocked in what she seen. The painting that her master worked on have finished but….what on the painting and the scenery is completely different. The scenery showed a beautiful black rose garden but the painting show an image that come from hell itself. It was beyond word for her to describe it.

"Hm… do you like it Spring?" The man asked pleasantly as he had made sure that Spring would see his painting, "Its beautiful doesn't it?"

"Y..yes master" Spring answered shakily.

"Do you know what black rose means?"

"No…" How she wishes to get out from here immediately but her master is still speaking to her.

"It means Death, hatred, farewell, and rebirth. Such beautiful meaning from a beautiful flower"

"Of course Master" Spring agreed not because she agreed with what her master said but because she want to leave immediately.

"Hm… you can leave now Spring"

Spring taking this as her cue to get out, she immediately activated her IS and took flight she never looks back.

"Finally…." The man muttered off as he looks at the rose garden, an image of past flashing in his mind.

"The time has come"

"For the fours season to be complete once more"

"Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter"

"However, this time a Bundle maybe needed"

"Then…nothing will stop me, hehehahahaha…..."

* * *

><p>...Please Review..<p>

A/N: Okay, for information about Beatrix and Sigelind isn't my OC but I modified them slightly for my stories, They are come from different series. Also, I am having a difficult time to decide 000 name, maybe you all know from where 000 is based from so I will ask this, Should I stick with 000 original name or make a new one?


End file.
